Scars
by Aline Riva
Summary: The Doctor and Ace are growing closer - but when they land on a former resort planet and find it to be torn apart by war, the Doctor is arrested and accused of spying and taken to a concentration camp. Now only Ace and Hex can save him, if they can persuade the authorities that not all strangers are a threat, before time runs out and the Doctor is executed...
1. Chapter 1

**Scars**

* * *

**Summary:**

**When the Tardis lands on the planet of Ascion, the Doctor looks forward to showing Ace and Hex a place known for its natural beauty – where he plans to discuss his feelings with Ace, as the two of them are undeniably growing closer and he has decided to welcome this new romance...**

**But on leaving the Tardis, what he finds instead is a wasteland devastated by war, and when he is arrested and accused of spying, it is up to Ace and Hex to come to his rescue.**

**But the people of Ascion, embittered by the bloodshed that has devastated their world, are wary of strangers and Ace is horrified to learn the Doctor has been taken to brutal Shadowgate concentration camp, where those deemed to be a threat to the planet's security are held in appalling conditions and beaten and tortured.**

**Ace and Hex beg the authorities to listen, explaining the Doctor is merely a traveller and certainly not a spy – but the prison governor, much like the rest of the inhabitants of the war torn planet, is paranoid and mistrustful of non humans, and it has already been established the Doctor has two hearts...**

**When Ace is finally allowed to visit the Doctor, she is shocked to discover he has suffered torture and beatings, and has also witnessed random executions of innocent prisoners for seemingly no reason. **

**The Doctor tells Ace to leave with Hex and escape before they too are arrested – but Ace refuses to leave, vowing to set him free. But the prison security system is impenetrable, and time is running out as Hex and Ace work together to try and make the prison governor see reason, as they fight to save the Doctor's life by desperately trying to find a way to prove that not all strangers mean the planet harm – but time is against them, as the Doctor has already been moved to the death cells, awaiting further torture and the inevitable fate of all suspected spies, death by execution...**

* * *

**Rated :T**

* * *

**Warnings: Contains scenes of torture.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing this is a work of fan fiction.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**In the Death Block:**

Hex was steaming mad.

He wanted to punch out every single armed guard on the wing, he wanted to snatch the keys from the jailer who held the key to the Death Block and open up the door himself, maybe snatching a gun on the way, too – because he felt like killing someone, any one of these twisted people for what they had done to the Doctor.

But instead he remembered the most important fact of all:

_They expected everyone around them to be as calm as they were._

_Displays of anger were seen as a threat of violence._

_Ironic considering they were the most brutal bastards he had yet come across in his travels through time and space in the Doctor's Tardis._

_He had to be polite if he wanted to get the Doctor out before it was too late..._

As he stood at the desk and held up the paperwork signed with the judge's seal, he spoke calmly, keeping his anger inside.

"The Doctor's identity has been confirmed by Earth based security UNIT, he is a Time Lord from Gallifrey and certainly not a spy."

The armed guard took the paperwork and looked through it.

Seconds had passed, but to Hex it seemed like minutes were dragging by, valuable minutes that could mean the difference between life and death...

He drew in a tight breath and spoke up again.

"Prison Governor has just approved the Doctor's release. He's signed it, look -"

The guard handed the paperwork back to him, and pressed a button.

"You may remove him from the holding cell," he said, and the door swung open.

_Hex ran._

He ran down the corridor, heading for the only door that had automatically opened, all the others were closed.

When he reached the cell he went inside and fell to his knees, gently turning the Doctor on his side as he fought against the urge to cry and remembered something he had learned shortly before he had got to know Ace and the Doctor – _it was never easy when it was someone you knew..._

And now it was the second time he was looking at a badly injured casualty and feeling torn between doing his job and weeping for a friend, but his professional training kicked in swiftly as Hex began to check the Doctor over:

_His pulse was weak but consistent, he was covered in bruises and what he could see from his open, bloodstained shirt, he had suffered multiple cuts and open wounds - some seemed consistent with electrical burns._

_But the Doctor was breathing, he was still alive... _

That was all Hex could be certain about, because he was unconscious and remained so, despite him calling his name several times.

He wanted to pull the Doctor into his arms and hold him tightly, he wanted to yell _Bastards_ as he thought of those responsible for this.

But he couldn't move him in case of broken bones, and he knew if he started yelling and cursing his actions would be seen as potentially threatening, and then they would probably shock him heavily and throw him in the cell next door...

Hex checked his breathing again, and then his pupils.

"_Doctor!"_ he said again, but got no response.

The Doctor had a bump on the side of his head, and a small gash that was leaking a lot of blood. Small cuts to the scalp often bled heavily and that was the least of his concerns: _The Doctor had suffered a blow to the head, and no doubt other internal injuries that he couldn't begin to diagnose without the proper equipment..._

"It's okay Doctor," he said as he got up, "You're a free man now – the least they can do is get you some help...I'll make sure they do..."

And he hit the emergency button on the wall.

As the light flashed, Hex leaned out of the cell door, and then he _did _yell, he shouted at the top of his voice and his words echoed down the corridor:  
_"I need some help in here! Get me some help before this man dies!"_

* * *

**One Week Before:**

"What do you think about when you look out there and see the stars?"

His question had taken her by surprise. Ace turned from the view of starry space and looked into the eyes of the man she called Professor.

"A lot of things," she said quietly, and she hoped he couldn't read her mind because she had wanted to give him the one world answer, _You_, when he had asked her what she thought of, but that answer was swallowed up as sure as a blush was spreading heat through her face.

And he looked at her thoughtfully and smiled.

"I think about a lot of things too," he replied, and then he left the console room.

Ace stood there looking out at the depth and darkness of space and guessed even the deepest, darkest places could not hide secrets forever:

They had crossed a line – if only in thought and not deed, when they had landed on a quiet planet that the Doctor had promised was a perfect place to unwind.

Ace and the Doctor had gone for a walk along the coastline of a white sand beach where shells glittered like diamonds. Ace had paused to watch waves breaking against rocks that rose out of the water up and down the shore like stone sentries standing guard over the quiet paradise.

_And her hand had brushed his hand._

They had looked at each other, that was all, a look – but Ace knew in that moment the secret was exposed. A Time Lord as old as the Doctor could read a look in a single glance.

_He knew how she felt about him..._

"Ace," he had said quietly, and she had looked out to sea.

"What, Professor?"

"Do you really think we ought to cast aside our years of friendship for something deeper that may or may not last?"

His question had been direct, too direct for Ace.

"You saw it in my eyes."

"_Look at me."_

She had turned to him, and the man who had been so light and warm as they strolled by the sea and kept her amused by mimicking the cry of the birds in the trees just beyond the beach was gone – in his place was a Time lord with ancient wisdom burning in eyes that darkened as he looked at her - or perhaps, right into her soul...

"I was thinking maybe it would be a terrible idea," he said quietly, "because you're so young, and only human."

"I'm in my twenties, I'm not a kid, Professor!"

"Ah yes, but you're also a fragile human and your fragile heart , your _only_ heart, reminds me of our differences. Perhaps that line should not be crossed."

And Ace had stood there looking into his eyes as she struggled to find a reply as the waves washed to shore in the distance, turning over grains of ancient sand in a steady rhythm.

She felt caught out.

_All because her hand had brushed his and he had caught a look in her eyes..._

Her heart was aching.

"Are you saying you could never -"

"No, I'm just saying that's one way of looking at it. Or perhaps if we did get closer it could be the very best thing that could happen for both of us. I just don't know, Ace."

"I thought you knew everything, you've certainly made me feel that way in the past!"

Her tone had sounded accusing.

"I don't know everything," he replied, "I wasn't expecting this to happen – or to find I happen to feel the same way."

And she had stared at him on that day they stood framed by white sand and shells that shone like diamonds as he told her the secrets of his twin hearts.

"_Yes, "_ he said, _"I love you too. But what to do about it, what to do for the best? That's another question altogether...I need time to think. I'm going back to the Tardis."_

And then he had turned and walked away, leaving Ace alone in a beautiful place that lost its beauty the moment he left her side.

Then Hex had called to her, running up the beach with a colourful crab in his hand.

"Oh my God, Ace!" he had exclaimed, "Look at this – it's got spots!"

_And Ace had forced a smile, and looked back at the Professor, walking alone back to the Tardis as her heart had ached and she had wished she was at his side..._

* * *

Now Ace stood alone in the console room as the Tardis sped on its way towards their next destination – when she and Hex had returned to the Tardis he had announced they would be travelling to the planet of Ascion, another stunningly tranquil and beautiful place, but also the home to a long established Earth colony, who had turned the place into a holiday destination. He had said it was less isolated, there would be so much more to do, and perhaps a couple of weeks there would do them all good...

She wondered what his decision would be.

He was no doubt taking her there to give them all a holiday that would be filled with distraction, perhaps to keep Hex occupied while he had a talk with her about why a human - Time Lord relationship would never work out...

_Was that what he intended to do?_

Ace felt like crying, but she held it back, even though her heart ached as she pictured the Professor calmly explaining to her that there could be no relationship between them other than friendship...

_Did it really have to end that way, or was she just worrying too much?_

Ace could never work him out, not completely, because the Professor was always holding _something _back...

"Are you okay?"

Ace turned from the view of star filled space and nodded, and Hex walked over to the viewing port and joined her.

"Are you sure you're okay, because you've been quiet since we came back to the Tardis. "Was it the crab?"

"What?"

"I don't know...everyone's got something they're scared of. Did you not like the crab I showed you, is it my fault, I did sort of shove it in your face and -"

"_No!"_

Ace laughed softly.

"Oh Hex, don't be silly! I'm not scared of crabs. Or anything else! I've just got stuff on my mind, that's all."

He looked intently at her.

"Well you know I'm here if you need to talk – I mean, if you want to talk to me about it, just remember the offer's there, okay?"

Ace nodded.

"Thanks," she said, "But this is something I can only discuss with the Professor...it's a bit..."

"Private?"

"Sort of."

Hex smiled.

"Then I'd better shut up about it. But you know I'm here if -"

"If I need to talk. Thanks for the offer. And I've got stuff to do now."

And then Ace walked out of the console room, her heart aching as she thought about the Professor and the decision she was waiting to hear, yet dreading at the same time...

* * *

Much later, the Tardis was silent save for the usual hum that filled the ship. They were still a fair distance from their destination, and after sitting in her room for more than an hour, Ace left the room, taking a wander down the corridor in search of the Professor.

_She wasn't sure what she would say when she found him. _She didn't even know if she was making a bad situation worse by looking for him like this – but her heart was aching, in a way that was uncertain, and that made it the worst kind of ache of all, the ache of not knowing if he was about to return her feelings or reject them...

She knocked on his door and got no reply.

Then she wondered if he was in there but choosing to ignore her – _would _he do something like that? Ace had never been certain she could ever truly know all of the Professor. He always kept something back, always held on to far too much, holding back from her, when all she wanted from him was openness.

She guessed she would never have what she wanted, even if he met her halfway...

"_Ace."_

She turned and saw him standing in the Tardis corridor. His hat and jacket were off and his tie was missing, his shirt was open at the neck and she guessed he had been about to grab a few hours sleep before they arrived at their destination.

She walked back up the corridor, he walked towards her, and they met in the middle.

"Something on your mind?" he asked her.

This time she said it.

"_You_, actually."

And then she avoided his gaze because it was a look that went deep into her soul and suddenly felt like too much.

"If you don't want to take it anywhere, just say so," she said quietly, "I can live with that."

"Can you, Ace?"

She was still avoiding his gaze.

"Of course I can."

"_Well I can't."_

She looked into his eyes, confused by his statement. She saw desire, yet at the same time an immense amount of self control as he held back from her.

"I don't get it, Professor. I've travelled with you for several years and every time I think I know you, I suddenly feel as if I don't. Why are you holding back from me?"

The Doctor stepped closer and placed his hand on her cheek.

Ace closed her eyes for a brief moment, aching for more of his touch, his closeness, but as she opened her eyes again, he was still looking at her intently.

"I know you're not entirely innocent," he replied, "But I also know that you haven't actually been thoroughly intimate with anyone – not in the true sense of the word...why is that?"

And she felt caught out.

"I suppose deep down inside I only ever wanted you."

"And are you ready to have what you want?" he asked, "Because if you're not, this will end badly for both of us."

And then he fell silent and as she continued to look into his eyes, she suddenly understood, and she started to smile.

"_I could break your hearts just like you could break mine. You love me too..."_

"Probably too much," he added, and then he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close in a sudden movement she was not expecting, and gave her a brief kiss.

"Professor?"

"Tomorrow," he promised her, "When we land on the planet, when we get out of the Tardis and we can grab some time alone..that's the best time to take some time to make this change. And it will be a huge change, we will be crossing a line...are you happy about that?"

His arm was still around her waist and she never wanted him to let go as she ran her fingers though his hair and looked into his eyes.

"Of course I am! This is what I want!"

"Then we shall see what we can work out tomorrow," he told her, "I'll leave early and find us a nice place to stay for a few days..._and nights._.." his voice had lowered as his gaze briefly wandered down her body and back up to her face again, and a thrill shot through her body like electricity.

And then he let go of her and stepped back.

"See you in the morning," he said, and he smiled as his eyes sparkled.

"Goodnight," she replied softly.

She stood there in the corridor and watched as he turned away and walked towards the door of his room. He opened it, and then went inside.

"Ace..."

"What?" she asked as he looked out the door again.

He smiled mischievously.

_"I can't wait for tomorrow!"_ He said excitedly, and then he shut the door again.

Ace smiled as her face flushed.

"Don't tease me like that.." she said under her breath, and then she went back to her own room, to dream of all the possibilities tomorrow could bring.

* * *

Several hours later, the Doctor was ready to leave as the Tardis landed on the planet of Ascion. He went quietly into the room where Ace lay sleeping, and he stood over her bed, smiling as he looked down at her, and then he kissed her cheek.

She woke up sharply and smiled back at him as she saw him standing over her.

"I'm going to find us a nice place to stay – I'll be back soon, wait here in the Tardis with Hex."

She gave a sigh.

"Why don't you just -"

"Not now, not here. Some things are worth waiting for. And I want it to be special for both of us."

He leaned over her again and she wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her deeply, something she had not been expecting and she clung to him tightly but he let go of her and stepped back again.

"See you soon," he said, and winked.

"I love you," Ace replied softly.

The Professor had just reached the door. He turned back.

"I love you too, Ace," he said warmly, "I love you with both my hearts. And I won't be gone long, I'll be back before you know it."

And then he was gone and Ace lay there in bed smiling as her eyes sparkled with excitement and her single, human heart raced as she dreamed of the moment he finally took her in his arms again...

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis, ready to take in a breath of warm, sweet air as he was greeted by the sight of tall shining buildings and a wide shopping mall, and far beyond, waves rolling to shore on a distant beach.

Instead a cold wind blew, spiralling litter along a rain-soaked street.

The buildings were cast in grey brick and all around the entrance was razor wire, and a sign that said _Keep Out_.

"Keep out?" he wondered, and walked along the barbed fence, pausing to raise his hat casually to a security camera, and then he followed the pavement around a corner to another fence that carried more warning signs.

Further up the long, wide road, he saw break in the fence where wires had been cut and bent back.

He glanced behind him, saw no one about, and stepped through.

There were more signs here, _Restricted Zone, No Entry._

The Doctor looked all around and wondered why a once beautiful planet devoted to leisure had become so grim and grey and oppressive.

He walked on, towards the fork in the road where it seemed to lead to industrial areas both left and right.

And then he heard the whisper of an almost silent engine.

"_Halt."_

He stopped walking, and turned to see a heavily armoured vehicle pull to a stop, and he wondered how long it had been creeping up behind him.

Two armed guards in black uniforms got out, both training their high powered laser weapons on him.

"What are doing in the restricted zone?" said the guard who stood closest to him.

"I'm just a traveller," the Doctor replied, "And there's no need for guns, I'm not armed. What's happened here? This place used to be a resort planet – now it looks like a war zone!"

"Show me your papers," the guard said.

"I don't have any," the Doctor replied wearily, as he thought of Ace and the promise he had made, and guessed he might be a little bit late back now...

"Papers!" the guard demanded again.

"I don't have any papers, I told you I'm a traveller -"

As he was shoved against the brick wall of a nearby building, his breath knocked from his lungs.

"You will identify yourself," the guard said, and twisted his arm behind his back roughly.

The doctor gave a gasp, feeling pain shoot up his arm as the guard gave it another twist. He was pinned against the wall and could barely breathe, let alone move to try to escape.

"_My name is the Doctor, I'm a traveller – I'm telling you the truth!"_

Suddenly his other hand was grabbed and heavy cuffs were snapped on to his wrists. The guard grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled him sharply back from the wall.

"You are in the restricted zone after curfew and have not provided a satisfactory explanation. You are now under arrest, Doctor – if that _is_ your real name."

"Under arrest for what?" he exclaimed.

"I have reason to believe you are a spy," he was told, and then he was dragged over to the armoured vehicle, and shoved roughly inside.

* * *

As the Doctor struggled to sit up in the back of the vehicle, one guard climbed into the front and started the engine, while the other sat in the back, holding him at gunpoint.

As the vehicle gathered speed, the Doctor looked up at his captor.

"What's the meaning of this?" he demanded, "Is this how you treat visitors these days? I remember when this planet was a harmless resort! What happened to this world to change it so much?"

"_War,"_ the guard replied, _"The East against the West continents. And we paid in blood for our liberty, but we learned from the enemy. Now we crush all those who would threaten us!"_

The Doctor had given up on trying to escape, at least for now, because the cuffs were tight and it was impossible to stand in the moving vehicle as it turned sharp corners at speed.

"So you were forced to fight evil and instead of crushing it, you became worse than the enemy," the Doctor replied, "Why do so many make that mistake? Don't you realise you're just lowering yourselves to their level?"

The guard kept the gun trained on him as he replied.

"You opinion counts for nothing You are now a prisoner of the state, a suspected spy and will be treated as such."

The Doctor's gaze darkened.

"What's that supposed to mean, interrogation and imprisonment for being in the wrong place at the wrong time? I don't suppose you'd be interested in the truth."

"You'll have a chance to speak the truth soon enough," the guard replied, "You'll tell us everything."

"And now you're taking me to your leader?" he guessed, but the guard's reply shot ice through his blood:

"No," he said, "You're on your way to the place where all spies and enemies of the state are held – _Shadowgate concentration camp..._"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Ace had been waiting in the console room for a long time._

She had also concluded she was waiting for a lot of things, too – time with the Professor, conversations they had yet to share, a new closeness to discover, the feel of his body next to hers, his kisses, his touch, to discover what her long term friend would turn out to be like as her lover...

It had taken so many years to reach this point when all the words stuck at the back of her throat could now come tumbling out as she told him how much she truly loved him.

_But the Professor had not returned..._

"Ace?"

She turned to see Hex had just walked into the console room.

"What's keeping him so long?" she said.

Hex shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea what's going on – out there, _or_ in here, Ace."

She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

And he gave her a knowing look that made her feel slightly guilty._ Yes, he was catching on._ And she also felt slightly bad about being the one to break the news, because she and Hex had shared a close friendship during the course of their travels with the Doctor, it was warm and nice and everything a friendship ought to be.

But it was _just_ a friendship – at least, to her.

She had often thought that maybe, if she had never met the Professor, her and Hex might have hit it off, got together – and it would have worked out, too.

But no one could measure up to her Professor, even back in the days when she had kept her feelings firmly locked in her heart. She wasn't sure when she had fallen in love with him, and she was certain she would never know the exact moment in time when he had fallen for her – but the time had not been right, and now it was, and if Hex got his heart slightly bruised over the truth, surely it was better to do it now rather than wait when his heartache would be so much sharper if he found out the truth on seeing them together, embracing, holding hands, sharing a kiss...

Yes, it _was_ kinder this way.

Hex was still looking at her.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what's going on - or do I have to wait and make guesses?"

Ace drew in a deep breath.

"Me and the Professor...we're...close -"

"I know that, you've always been close. Good friends."

And then he caught the look in her eyes and his heart sank.

"Oh, _close_. As in, you're now _closer_...right, I get it. Well it makes sense, you've travelled with him for years. And I always thought you two had a special kind of bond. Yeah, it makes sense to me."

And she caught a flicker of disappointment in his eyes that went far, far deeper than he cared to convey as he looked at her and forced a smile.

"Great... you and the Doctor...thanks for letting me me know."

And Ace changed the subject quickly, feeling only too aware of the fact that she had just crushed any hope Hex may have been secretly holding on to that one day, they could have been together...

"He's been gone a long time. He told me to wait here for him...I wonder why he's taking so long?"

Hex picked up on the worried tone of her voice and smiled.

"Well don't you go thinking he's changed his mind, Ace! What are you imagining? That he's thought about it, backed out cos he's nervous and just upped and left...leaving his Tardis behind too? Don't be daft! He wouldn't do that. And he _definitely_ wouldn't change his mind about you. I mean, who would do a thing like that? I wouldn't -"

And then he briefly avoided her gaze, knowing he had said a little too much as his face flushed.

Then he looked back at Ace.

"Well, you know what I mean. He won't do that, Ace. He won't change his mind. If he's planning something special maybe we should wait here a bit longer, I mean, you wouldn't want your surprise ruined, would you?"

And then she smiled as she shook her head.

"Of course not. You're right, Hex. Let's just wait here. I'm sure he'll be back soon..."

* * *

As the guards dragged the Doctor from the armoured vehicle and he heard heavy gates swing shut behind him, he gave up on fighting because he was restrained, had already been slammed against a brick wall and it didn't take all of his genius to work out more struggling would mean more pain, so he stopped struggling as he was seized and shoved forward, he stumbled, then allowed the guards to lead him down a pathway.

On both sides high barbed wire fences towered skywards. To the right, there was a large building with barred windows that was several stories high, and the path he was on led to it. To the left, he saw men standing in an open yard surrounded by armed guards. Some were in rags, others were dressed in clothing that looked dirty but had yet to fall apart. Some looked thin and exhausted, others, who he guessed had not been there long, seemed in better health – but many bore cuts and bruises and all had one thing in common:

_They all had a look of utter hopelessness in their eyes..._

The Doctor continued to allow the guards to leaded him towards the building.

He had many questions but guessed his only reply would be more brutality, so he remained silent as the reached another gate and it yawned open and he was led into a dark tunnel that seemed to be the place where prisoners were brought into the building.

And then he couldn't resist the urge to make a remark.

"I take it this is _not_ the staff entrance, then?"

"Shut up, spy," one of the guards said, and jabbed him in the back with his gun, pushing him towards a locked door where another armed guard waited to be shown ID, and then he slid a card down the lock and the heavy door swung open.

The Doctor entered a small, windowless room.

The guard locked the door and then motioned with the gun towards a metal archway in the centre of the room.

"What?" the Doctor asked him.

"Stand in the scanning machine," the guard ordered.

The Doctor's eyes darkened.

"Perhaps I don't want to."

"Do it or I will shoot you."

He fixed the guard with a steely gaze.

"I've been in worse situations than this! And there's always guns, but no real need for them. All they serve to do is generate fear. Would you really shoot me if I refused to obey an order?"

The guard answered right away.

"_Yes."_

"Ah, but then your people couldn't question me...wouldn't you get into trouble for killing a suspect before interrogation?"

The second guard grabbed him by his cuffed wrists and marched him over to the scanner.

"Get inside."

The Doctor stood there and shook his head.

"I have no wish to be scanned by your machinery. And I know you won't shoot me, so I'm making the choice to refuse."

And he looked at the guard.

"What do you say to that, _Mr-no-name-tag-just-a-number-on-your-shirt?_"

The guard stared at him.

The Doctor smiled.

"I think I'm getting through to you at last."

And then rage sparked in the guard's eyes as he smashed a fist against the Doctor's cheekbone, sending him sprawling to the ground.

For a moment pain and sparks dancing before his eyes was all the Doctor was aware of, then he was being siezed again, forced to stand, and as his face throbbed and pain took over his senses he was shoved into the archway and the scanner was activated.

As it hummed and transferred the results to a screen beside the archway, the Doctor stood in silence, feeling shaken by the sudden attack and weakened by the pain that was still throbbing in his face from the blow from the guard's fist.

He thought of Ace and Hex back at the Tardis and wished there was some way he could warn them – but for now, there was nothing he could do.

And he knew the scanner would reveal his alien composition and felt certain matters could only get worse from this moment...

_And it did get worse._

The scanner was switched off and one of the guards stood over him, keeping him at gunpoint while the other called through to the prison governor.

"Yes," he was saying in a low voice,"He was found in the forbidden zone and his physical composition is _not_ human. I will send you the scan results. What do you want me to do with the prisoner?"

There was a pause and the Doctor stood there looking down at the floor as he listened and swore he could hear his twin hearts hammering against his chest as he waited for the reply. Then he spoke again:

"Yes, Governor. I'll bring him to your office at once."

Then he ended the call and turned to the Doctor.

"Governor Sterling wants to speak with you. And you'd better have some answers for him, because after that you''ll be taken to Processing while we inform the Scientist of your capture."

The Doctor stared at him.

"The Scientist? Who might that be, does this scientist have no other name?"

"You'll find out," the guard said, and the Doctor was led from the room and down a concrete corridor towards a guarded metal door that bore the name plate S. Sterling_, Governor._

* * *

As the door opened the guard shoved him inside and then stepped out of the room and as the door closed and locked heavily, the Doctor stood there with his hands cuffed behind his back tightly, knowing escape was not yet an option – and although he didn't want to consider the possibility, it was starting to look as if escape would perhaps be impossible – the place was heavily guarded, and built like a fortress...

The man behind the desk was around forty years old, with short dark hair streaked with grey and eyes that reflected the fact he had seen too much war. He looked weary of the world, and extremely wary of the man with two hearts who stood in front of him...

"Sit," he said, gesturing to the chair that faced his desk.

The Doctor sat down, wishing the cuffs were not so tight. Now was no time to plan an escape, but the metal cuffs were biting at his wrists and by the level of pain he was now feeling, he guessed when they came off, his wrists would most likely be bleeding.

As the Doctor sat down he looked across the table at the Governor.

"So, you're the man who runs this concentration camp. What led you here? Was it orders from above, or did you grow up with ambition to be the overseer of a hellhole filled with suffering?"

Sterling glared at him.

"Your composition has been confirmed as alien. This disturbs me greatly."

"Tell me about the war. Were your enemies alien?"

A look of surprise registered in Sterling's eyes.

"No," he replied, "As you would already know – being a spy – our planet fell to civil war. And it has greatly changed the face of our world. The enemy is destroyed and now we rule with a fist of iron. Never again will our people be threatened by hostility."

"Oh, I see – you embraced evil instead of rising above it. When peace time returned, you turned the world into one big oppressive slave nation where the people work for minimum wage and the streets are patrolled at nights by armed guards. In other words, you created a prison world. And this camp is one of many, a deterrent for those who would dare to challenge authority."

Sterling stared at him for a moment, and then he spoke again.

"I have no doubt you gained this information by spying!"

"Me?" the Doctor said, "Oh no, Governor, I'm just drawing obvious conclusions learned from many years of travelling the galaxies. Your people made a big mistake when they chose to run the planet like this. _It means you lost the war, how could you have won if you became worse than the enemy?_"

Once again anger glittered in Sterling's eyes.

"You are a dangerous man, Doctor...what is your real name? My guards informed me you would only give your code name."

"My name is the Doctor."

"I said give me your real name, not your code name."

"I have no code name. I am a traveller. I come from Gallifrey. I pose you absolutely no threat."

"All spies pose a threat," he said darkly, "And you are a very interesting case. I'm sure you will be willing to talk openly once you have been processed and have spent some time in the company of the Scientist."

The Doctor fixed him with a hard stare.

"The Scientist? That sounds like a code name to _me_! Who is he, someone special? It's just that I've heard the name put about with such reverence."

"The Scientist is alien," Sterling replied, "And the only alien worthy of trust – the one who developed chemical warfare to wipe out our enemy."

The Doctor looked at him with interest.

"I see... and this Scientist, I take it there must have been some kind of bargain involved? Friendly aliens don't drop from the sky with the weapon to end your terrible war unless they have their own motivation."

He shifted uneasily in his seat.

"The Scientist was highly commended for the war effort, and made the request to enable work and research to continue here at Shadowgate, the largest and most secure prison camp on the planet. Of course every request the Scientist makes is granted, because we consider it a great honour to have the one who saved us here to work with us."

"And you sound scared. I'm willing to bet the Scientist runs _everything_ – not just around here, but higher up, too. I think you're a planet of frightened people, too scared to deny the alien its wishes in case it uses that weapon that killed the enemy against the rest of you."

Once again he saw anger spark in the Governors eyes, and he knew he was right.

"So you are scared. Well I'm an alien too but I come here in peace. I was expecting to find a resort planet, I was hoping for a relaxing holiday. I have no weapons and I am not a spy. I think you're starting to see that. If you call Earth security and contact either UNIT or Torchwood - they will be able to conform the Doctor is a friend of planet Earth, who has been helping them out for centuries. Just make that call and we can clear up this misunderstanding."

But Sterling looked down at the table, then as he spoke again, he slowly met the Doctor's gaze.

"I can't do that, Doctor. I have my orders. The Scientist is _very_ keen to extract the truth from you during the course of some necessary experiments. And as you were found in the restricted zone, it must be assumed you were here for the purpose of spying."

The Doctor stared at him.

"But I just told you I can prove who I am -"

"Your request is not relevant,'" Sterling replied, and then he hit a button on his desk.

"Guards – take this man to be processed and then hand him over to the Scientist."

And the door unlocked heavily and swung open.

"But I can prove who I am!" the Doctor protested as the guard dragged him from his seat, "Please, call UNIT...or Torchwood...both organisations keep extensive files on me! They can prove I'm telling the truth!"

But Sterling ignored him, turning back to paperwork on his desk as the Doctor was dragged from the room.

* * *

The Tardis was quietly humming as Ace and Hex stood in silence waiting.

"It's not as if we can even see what it's like out there!" Hex exclaimed, gesturing to the viewing screen.

"That's because the Tardis window is facing a wall!" Ace replied, "And we shouldn't go out there yet...I want to, I just want to know he's okay...but why shouldn't he be okay, he said this place was a big holiday resort..."

And she looked at Hex and he looked back at her, and then he checked his watch.

"Okay...this is what I think we should do. We'll give it another hour, and if he doesn't come back, we go out and look for him."

Ace nodded.

"Sounds like the best plan. I don't like it when the Professor just goes off and doesn't come back. I always think something bad has -"

"Hey, don't start again!"

Hex put his arm around her shoulder and she was grateful for the strength his closeness leant her.

"It's funny," she said, "But before I fell in love with him I'd worry, then I'd do something about it if I thought there was a problem...but now I feel the way I do, just thinking there could be problem, even a tiny one – it makes everything so scary all of a sudden, like I'm half afraid I'll never see him again, even though that makes no sense."

"Love changes a lot of stuff," Hex replied, "And with the kind of scrapes he gets into, you'll be worrying forever, even when you don't really need to!"

And he took his arm off her shoulder as her smile returned.

"I think you're right."

"Sometimes I am, I know I try to be."

Ace gave a sigh.

"Okay then...we wait. But only for one more hour. Then if he's not back, we're _definitely _going out to look for him!"

Hex laughed softly.

"Calm down, Ace... your boyfriend's probably just taking his time finding the best hotel...or the best honey moon suite."

Ace smiled again.

"He's not my boyfriend yet – that's the best part about it, everything starts today...the rest of our lives start today, Hex."

And Hex forced a smile that hid the ache in his heart.

"And I'm happy for you both," he said again.

* * *

The Doctor had given up on fighting back after being taken through to a room and forced to sit in a chair. He had seen a loaded gun that could have been capable of firing anything and had struggled, but a second blow from the guard's fist swiftly reminded him he could do himself no favours at all if he was knocked out cold.

The guard grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head backwards, as a female guard removed his tie and opened up the first three buttons on his shirt.

As she raised the gun to his neck he drew in a sharp breath as he looked up at her.

"What is that thing?"

"All prisoners must be microchipped," she told him, and pressed the gun to his neck and pulled the trigger. There was a sharp snap and a stabbing pain in the side of his neck that burned deeply and made him cry out in pain.

As the pain washed through his body and he fought to stay conscious, he closed his eyes and took in slow, deep breaths to fight off the blackness that threatened to cover him. He was determined no to pass out, because if he did that, he would stand no chance against them – not that he stood much now as his neck throbbed and the pain made waves of nausea rise and fall and blurred his vision as he blinked away tears.

"_Please stop this...I'm not a spy, I'm not the enemy..."_

Pain was still throbbing in his neck and he felt a trickle of blood run from the puncture wound. Then the guard clamped his hand about his jaw, holding him still and the Doctor had no choice but to remain in the position because his neck was still too painful to attempt any sudden movement.

As the female guard switch on a razor and began to run it through his hair he drew in a slow breath, focussing on the pain from the microchip as he tried to will it to fade out.

The guard worked quickly with the razor and as he saw dark hair falling on to his shirt he realised she was cutting it shorter, but not shaving it right off. As she turned off the razor the guard let go of him and as he released his grip the pain in his neck began to fade.

"Oh well I needed a hair cut," he remarked, determined not to show fear.

Then he was pulled to his feet and the cuffs were unlocked. He rubbed at his bruised and cut wrists, but then the female guard gave him an order.

"Remove your clothing."

"Must I do this?" he said wearily.

And the other guard kept his gun trained on him.

The Doctor glared at him, and started to unbutton his shirt.

"If this is how you treat all your prisoners it's disgraceful!" he said as he undressed, ""This planet is in a real mess if this is your idea of how to treat a suspect! My guilt hasn't even been proven – and it won't be, because I can prove I'm innocent, if I'm _allowed_ to prove it!"

He left his clothing in a neat pile on the table.

"And I hope I get my clothing back when you've finished with this unnecessary humiliation!"

The guard grabbed him by the arm and shoved him through a doorway into a shower room. As the hot water sprayed out in a sharp jet it stung at his flesh, carrying the smell of disinfectant. As the water switched off he stood there coughing and blinking to clear his stinging eyes.

The guard flung a towel at him and he caught it and started to dry himself quickly, then he wrapped the damp towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower room.

"I want to get dressed, and I demand to speak with the Governor!" he said.

But the guard grabbed him, pinning one arm behind his back as the female guard grabbed his other arm and jabbed him with a loaded syringe.

He gave a sharp cry of pain and wanted to shout for help, but then the word turned black and he knew nothing.

* * *

As the sedative wore off, the Doctor felt aches and pains all over his body he recalled his capture and imprisonment, and tried to move but knew at once he was strapped to a table, secured by his wrists and ankles. And his clothing had not been returned, because he could feel the coldness of the metal table against his bare flesh. A sheet covered the lower half of his body and the room smelled of antiseptic.

He thought about how they had discovered he had twin hearts, and caught his breath as he opened his eyes, looking around a large laboratory and wondering if the Scientist had any plans to dissect him...

Then he heard the clicking of high heels walking across the polished floor.

"Hello Doctor," said a female voice that sounded strangely familiar, "It's so nice to have you here in my lab...where I can do what ever I like to you. They want answers. I realise you can't give them the answers they seek, but I shall torture you all the same in the hope of gaining some kind of confession – you could at least tell me where your Tardis is located. And I must say I'm enjoying my stay on this planet, with these little people and their little war...they were _so _grateful for my help. And now I can do what ever I like with all of them... and I will. _Starting with you_."

And she stepped closer to the table. Her white coat clung to her curves and her red hair fell to her shoulders as a cruel gleam shone in her eyes.

"I'm going to enjoy torturing you, Doctor," she told him.

And the Doctor's eyes widened as he stared up the Scientist, whose voice had seemed so familiar – now he knew why:

_He was face to face with an old enemy._

_He was looking into the eyes of the Rani..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Doctor stared up at the woman who stood over him:

_The Rani._

There was a name he had not thought of for a long time – but as he met her gaze, memories came back to him that went back much further than to the times their paths had crossed as enemies...

"Long, long ago," the Doctor said quietly, "You had a choice. Why did you have to chose evil?"

"I chose what felt right for me, Doctor. And I can't say I regret that decision."

He studied the coldness in her eyes and knew at once she was telling the truth.

"_You regret nothing."_

"Correct," she replied.

Evil glittered in those cold eyes that he had once seen shine with warmth. It had been so long ago, before the line in the sand was drawn, when the Rani had yet to make the choice between darkness and light...

"Seen much of the Master lately?" he asked, and then he caught a spark of anger in her gaze.

"I'll ask the questions, Doctor!"

"Dump you, did he?"

She glared at him.

"Our association came to an end because it served me no useful purpose to continue the alliance!"

His neck was still throbbing from the shot that had delivered the micro chip, but he smiled all the same.

"Your association came to an end? I see, so he_ did_ dump you, then..."

"I said, _I'll_ ask the questions," she repeated, and then a flicker of fear briefly flashed in his eyes as she began to load a hypodermic syringe.

The Rani's attention fixed on the point of the needle for a moment, and then she looked back at him.

"And you will be answering my questions soon enough, Doctor. This is just a little something to warm you up..."

And he gave a gasp of pain as she jabbed the hollow tip of the needle deep into a vein.

* * *

Ace checked her watch.

Hex had lost count of the times she had done that, just like he had lost count of how many times she had paced the floor of the console room.

"That's enough!" she said, "We're going out to look for him."

And she headed for the door.

Hex hung back for a moment.

"Ace..."

She turned back.

"What?"

"I know you're in a rush to find him, but don't you think maybe you ought to bring along some nitro nine or maybe your baseball bat? We don't know what kind of trouble he may have run into."

Ace gave a sigh.

"He said it's a resort planet, Hex! I doubt if I'll need weapons."

"So why are you so worried?"

"Just because...well, he made me a promise – and it's not like the Professor to break a promise. Maybe he's been delayed. It's probably nothing to worry about, it's just me over reacting...and if I meet up with him and there's nothing wrong and he finds out I've brought explosives and nitro nine -"

"On your first date!" Hex exclaimed, and he laughed, "I can see just how well the Doctor would take that!" And he laughed again.

Ace smiled as she shook her head.

"There's no way I'm taking weapons this time! Let's go, Hex... I bet this planet's every bit as beautiful as the Professor said it would be."

And then she opened the door and stepped outside, and Hex followed.

* * *

As Hex closed the door of the Tardis and they walked out of the shadows and into a street lined with warning signs and barbed wire, Ace looked around in alarm.

"This doesn't look like a holiday resort to me!"

Hex glanced about nervously, then grabbed the sleeve of her jacket, pulling her back into the shadows as an armoured vehicle turned a corner.

"What's going on?" Ace whispered as they stood in the gloom and watched it roll past.

Hex shook his head slowly.

"I don't know but I don't like it!" he said to her, "This place looks like a war zone – or the aftermath of one. It looks like a nasty place..._really_ nasty. Did you see all those warning signs, Keep Out and curfew reminders? This is bad news...I don't even want to _think _about where the Doctor might be!"

"We need to go back to the Tardis. I need my nitro nine and my bat!" Ace said as she took another look at the now deserted road ahead of them.

"Maybe not," Hex replied, "If this is a war zone, or a post war zone, and we got found with weapons, these people might shoot first and ask questions later."

And her eyes clouded with worry as she looked around again.

"You're right. And I really don't like the look of this place."

She cautiously stepped out once more and looked up and down the road, then made a decision.

"It's starting to get dark. I think we should turn back from the restricted zone – I think that pathway leads towards town, I can see houses... we need to find somewhere to stay for the night. I bet the Professor's done the same. He's probably in a hotel or something..."

And she started to walk quickly towards the pathway that cut through a large patch of wasteland, where a wired fence had been broken open and a hole gaped wide, showing a view of an urban street beyond.

"Let's hope they still have hotels," Hex said as they crossed the wasteland.

"What do you mean?"

"This doesn't exactly look like a holiday destination any more."

Ace went through the opening in the fence and Hex followed.

They walked up a short alleyway and came out the other side in the middle of a narrow street. Ace felt her heart race as she thought of the Professor and wondered what had happened to him.

"Where are you?" she murmured under her breath, seeing a deserted street with broken windows boarded up.

"You know the Doctor well enough, Ace. He can handle himself."

"And he's good at walking into trouble, too! If he doesn't go looking for it, trouble finds him... we need to find out where this street leads to – and maybe we can ask about a place to stay."

She had spoken still clinging to a glimmer of hope, but then she caught the look in his eyes, and her heart sank as Hex spoke up again.

"This place doesn't have hotels, or bed and breakfast – or even rooms to rent! And if we knocked on doors I bet no one would answer. You saw that armoured car that passed us – it's almost curfew. No one's about, and no one will open their doors – assuming anyone still lives here."

And Ace looked up and down the empty street, then they heard the whisper of an approaching armoured vehicle as it slipped along the silent road.

"We need to find somewhere to hide!"

Hex grabbed her by the hand.

"Come on," he said, "We've got to take a chance..._run!_"

* * *

They ran down the street, Hex hit an old metal gate that groaned opened and they dashed up the path and around the side of an old terraced house that had clearly seen better days.

As they reached the back of the house they heard the armoured car pass by, and Ace breathed a relieved sigh.

"Now what?"

And Hex glanced at a broken window.

"I had the feeling we might have to break in," she said, taking off her jacket and wrapping it around her hand, "Stand back..."

And she carefully knocked in the remaining shards of glass, leaving the window clear to climb through.

"Watch out when you go in – the glass went inside... you don't want to cut yourself to bits on it!"

"I'm the medic around here," Hex reminded her, "I'll try not to sever anything vital, like a main artery... Ooh...it's not too bad in here.." he remarked as he jumped and landed on the other side.

Ace climbed through after him, shards of glass crunching on a worn carpet beneath her boots.

They looked around, saw a very ordinary looking house, this had once been a front room, but the chairs were old and dusty and the TV was smashed. The light bulbs were missing and it was doubtful any power still ran in this house for light or heating – but at least it was shelter for the night...

"No bad at all," Hex added, "For a complete dive, I mean. We might even be safe to sleep here."

Ace saw an old wooden board on the floor, and guessed it had fallen down long ago from the window they had just climbed through.

"I need you to help me get this back up," she told him, "We can't sleep here with a wide open window...who knows what might try and get in."

"Good point."

Hex helped to hold up the board as Ace grabbed some rusty nails from the floor and prised a loose one from the board.

"Take your shoe off, Hex."

"There's glass everywhere, haven't you noticed?"

She gave a sigh.

"Take it off and stand on one foot. I haven't got a hammer!"

Hex kicked his shoe off and she grabbed it, and quickly used it to knock the nails back into place. They slid in easily, through old wood and damp plasterboard.

Then she handed the shoe back to Hex.

"Job done."

"But anyone could knock that wood out, this place is so old -"

"But who would think to do that? The street was deserted, remember?"

"And I didn't see any CCTV around here like on the other road. Shall we take a look round?"

"I was just about to suggest that," Ace replied.

Then she caught a flicker of nervousness in his eyes and briefly smiled.

"What's wrong, is Hexy scared of the shadowy staircase? I'll protect you!"

"It's not the dark that worries me," he said, glancing through the open doorway towards the hallway, "I'm more concerned that we might not be the only people in here. What if there's others...and they don't want to share?"

"I think if anyone else was here they would have let us know about it when we boarded up the window," she said, "Come on, let's explore."

* * *

And she entered the hallway, and Hex followed behind.

The evening shadows were falling heavily as the sun sank lower, ushering in a warm but shady evening. Here and there where windows had escaped damage, no boards covered them and light filtered in, giving glimpses of the life that had once been in this house.

As they made their way up the stairs Ace stepped over a child's toy car, its roof covered with dust. The floor boards creaked beneath an old blue carpet and as they reached the top of the stairs she saw a window was cracked and where a piece of glass was missing, ivy had crept in from the outside to cling to an internal wall high up near the ceiling.

"It's not too bad," she remarked, "Yeah, it will have to do for tonight."

And she pushed open a door near the top of the stairs and found a bathroom, undamaged and dusty.

"So far so good..."

She went along the upper hall. There were three more doors and Hex was getting a distinctly uneasy feeling as she opened the next one and found an empty bedroom, then went on to the next, opening that door and finding another bedroom, furnished and undamaged.

"Maybe we should stop now..."

Ace looked back at him.

"What?"

"Well, you know in those old horror movies where people go into abandoned places and they think its okay and then they find out its not...I'm feeling a bit like that!"

She smiled as she shook her head.

"So this door at the end of the hall is where all the bodies are stuffed, right?"

She had been joking but his eyes were wide and he swallowed hard as he nodded.

"Something like that, yes..."

"Don't be silly!"

She opened the door and they both looked inside.

The room was empty. There was no furniture in here, it had clearly been a spare room that had never been used.

"There you go," Ace said, "No bodies."

"_But what's that?"_

Hex was staring at the wall.

Ace stared at it too, reading scrawled writing in red paint:

"_The Rani is the true terror?"_ said Ace, and she frowned as she went into the room and over to the wall, studying the scrawled writing that covered plain wood chip wallpaper.

Hex shivered.

"What's the Rani?"

"I don't know," Ace said, "Maybe something to do with what ever happened on this planet – I mean, it used to be a beautiful place and now it's clearly come out of some kind of major conflict...but this is just graffiti."

"_Written in blood."_

She smiled, and was about to tease him again about being scared, but then her smile faded as she saw sincerity in his eyes.

"That's not paint, Ace. I worked in a hospital long enough to know what dried blood looks like. Judging by the state of it, I'd say it's been there a long time..but something happened in here. Someone wrote that warning, probably in their own blood... We need to find the Doctor as soon as it gets light, and then get out of here, I mean off this planet. It's seriously giving me the shivers."

At the mention of the Professor, Ace felt ice shoot through her blood as she wondered where he was.

"I hope he's okay," she whispered, "He_ is_ okay...He has to be..."

"I'm not sleeping in here tonight," Hex told her, gesturing to the wall.

Ace made a decision.

"We'll take the main bedroom, it looks okay in there. And I think I saw a linen cupboard in the hallway, there might be some clean blankets."

And she left the room.

Hex gave a weary sigh.

"Oh great, _another_ door to open," he said, and then he left the room and closed the door, shutting away the message in blood, and went down the hallway and joined her as she reached for the double doors of a large wardrobe that was set at the end of the hall.

"I'm really not looking forward to this," he said, and Ace ignored his remark, opening up the wardrobe.

Hex breathed a relieved sigh at the sight of neatly folded blankets and linen.

"Told you!" Ace said, and grabbed an armful of blankets and headed for the main bedroom.

* * *

As she stripped the bed and brushed dust from the mattress and began to cover it with the largest blanket, Hex stood back by the window, looking through a faded curtain at the empty street below.

"It's so silent here. I've been thinking about that restricted zone we saw when we arrived – maybe everyone was forced out of this area when they built that place, it looks big - full of factories and other buildings...and so many brick walls and barbed wire fences. I'm willing to bet all these houses are empty. This one looks like the people who lived here just upped and left, leaving everything behind."

"Perhaps everyone did, maybe they were evacuated," Ace replied as she continued to add blankets to make the bed comfortable.

Then Hex glanced at the dusty couch across the other side of the room.

"Ace.."

She put the final blanket over old dirty pillows and turned back to him.

"What now?"

"I don't want to sleep on that couch. It's too near to the door! Can I -"

She laughed softly.

"Yes, you can share with me!"

Relief shone in his eyes.

"Thanks, Ace," he said, "I feel a lot safer now. I might even manage an hours sleep now I know I'm not alone!"

* * *

The Doctor knew nothing of the time that had passed, nor did he know the shadows had fallen and his companions had left the Tardis and sought refuge in an abandoned house far from the prison he was now trapped in – all he knew was burning pain that had spread through his body when the Rani had plunged the needle into his arm, and now he lay strapped to the table sweating as he breathed heavily. He felt as if he was trapped in a burning fever, but she stood over him with eyes like ice as she calmly watched his reaction.

"Uncomfortable, Doctor?"

"_Please stop this!"_

She leaned over him, securing one of many wires to his bare flesh.

"I'm going to use electric shocks to extract the truth from you, Doctor," she told him, "And I realise the pain will be severe but the damage caused will be mild to moderate burns... small ones, you're not at risk of regenerating I've decided to hurt you in ways that will not kill you but cause you maximum suffering, because on a personal note I'm curious to see just how much pain you can take."

He drew in a breath and looked up at her.

"You're doing this for your own enjoyment! It's got nothing to do with your so called work!"

"Maybe so, but this is my lab and I can do what I like. Now tell me where your Tardis is located."

"I don't know," he replied, "I didn't check the co ordinates when we landed -"

"_We?"_

She arched an eyebrow as she looked at him with great interest, and he felt a shiver run through his body as he thought of Ace and Hex, who had most likely left the Tardis now, and were both out looking for him...They were smart, and Ace had plenty of experience of hostile alien environments... they would cope...as long as the Rani didn't realise he had not arrived here alone...

"We?" she asked him again, "Are you still travelling with the girl called Mel?"

He looked up at her, looked right into her eyes and hoped at least she would see the truth of his statement.

"Mel left a _long _time ago! She chose to travel on with a man named Glitz...I haven't seen her since! That is the truth."

"But perhaps you have a new companion now?"

As she asked that question, she picked up a small silver device with a switch on it, and ran a manicured finger around it as she cast her gaze over his body.

"I've set those contacts all over you, Doctor. And I mean _everywhere_. I would hate to have to shock you in places you would find unimaginably painful, but I must be certain of the truth. Do you have companions?"

"No," he stated, "I came here alone!"

She casually flicked the switch and turned the dial that surrounded it, toying with the voltage as the Doctor's body went rigid and he screamed out in agony.

As the power cut off he lay shivering on the table, fighting for breath as pain stabbed at his body.

The Rani pulled the sheet away that had covered him, leaving him naked and exposed as her hand slid below his waist and he caught his breath and blinked away tears of pain as she checked the worst of the wiring was securely in place.

"Oh I do believe you have a couple of burns down here," she remarked, "And some on your chest and shoulder, too... The next shock will be even worse now you're injured. It might be better to just tell the truth. Who are you travelling with?"

"_No one!"_ he said tearfully, _"I was alone!"_

And the Rani shocked him again, and he screamed as pain shot into his body for a second time.

* * *

As night fell, Ace was under the blanket fully clothed and Hex was beside her, with a gap between them, but he kept his back turned to her as his gaze fixed on the door.

Ace had closed the door to help him get some sleep, but that had not worked at all, he had just kept on looking at the doorway, listening for every sound.

"I can hear something - like a tapping noise," he said, his voice muffled beneath the blanket as he peered out.

"Probably a leaking radiator."

"But it was more like a pattering sound."

"Then it could have been mice."

"Oh right...that's okay, then. I'm not scared of mice, just people who might want to kill us..."

Ace gave a sigh.

"No one is going to come in here and attack us, Hex! This street is deserted. And you need to forget about noises and get some sleep. Tomorrow we have to leave and look for streets where people still live – we need answers, we don't even know what's happened here. If we find that out, we could be a step closer to finding the Professor."

"But what if there are no people?"

"Of course there's people here, just not on this street! There were warning signs up about curfew – that's why we didn't see anyone."

"I hope you're right."

Ace sounded confident as she replied.

"I _know_ I'm right!"

He gave a sigh.

"I can't stop hearing noises. And there's a funny smell in this place..."

"All old abandoned houses smell funny."

"Yeah I know that but it makes me think about..._dead things_."

She gave another sigh.

"Oh Hex, just _stop it _and go to sleep!"

"I'll try," he replied quietly, and soon after Ace was breathing slowly and evenly as she rested, while Hex stayed awake, his eyes fixed on the closed door as he listened to the strange sounds and wished the smell of the place didn't remind him of a vague scent of death.

* * *

The Doctor was fighting for breath as the Rani turned off the device and the pain let go of him sharply. He was shivering and sweating and his body ached all over, but the Doctor had told her nothing.

With every shock that had hit his flesh, he had closed his eyes and thought of Ace and Hex and vowed to keep them safe. This was not the first time he had been subjected to pain and torture, he had suffered many terrible experiences over the course of his many lifetimes, but those experiences did not make the pain any easier to endure.

But loyalty to his companions was enough to keep him silent as pain tore at his body.

She left the wires in place and covered him up to his waist, and even the sensation of the sheet connecting with his skin was agony, but he drew in a sharp breath as he blinked away tears, saying nothing, and fighting against the pain as he vowed not to give the Rani the satisfaction of knowing the true depth of his suffering.

She ran her hand over his cropped hair and noticed it was soaked with sweat.

"I'm going to leave you here to sleep for a while," she told him, "And when I return in a couple of hours, we shall begin again. Perhaps by then you will be willing to tell me the truth. And don't worry about those burns...I'll find something suitable to apply to them, something very strong...antiseptic can be very painful on open wounds, but I know what I'm doing."

He looked up at her and pain and anger burned in his eyes.

"_There was a time long ago," _he whispered, _"On Gallifrey – when I loved you. That was before I knew the depth of your evil. And you won't get away with this. You never win, Rani. Never."_

His words had no effect as she looked down at him.

"I shall see to it that the guards are told to give you no food or water. And when I return, expect the next session of interrogation to be much worse than the first."

She swept a cool hand over his cheek and smiled as her eyes glittered darkly.

"This is just the beginning, Doctor," she said and then she walked away, turned out the lights and left the lab, locking the door behind her.

The Doctor lay there in the dark and stifled a sob as pain nagged at his body. He felt weak and exhausted and could barely move, and was secured too tightly to the table for escape to be a possibility.

He wondered how much pain he could take, and then he closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he tried to focus somewhere above the pain that nagged at his body.

He thought of his companions, and felt stronger.

Then the Doctor focussed on Ace and remembered she loved him, and that thought gave him the strength he needed to hold on and find the courage to face what ever happened next:

_He kept on thinking of Ace, because only the thought of her could carry him through this nightmare..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hex woke with a sharp jolt as Ace pulled the blanket off the bed.

"Did you _have_ to make me jump?" he exclaimed, sitting up sharply.

Then he blinked, noticing morning light was filtering through the old dirty net curtains.

"What time is it?"

"Just gone seven. And guess what? This street is still deserted. There's no one about, like it's a ghost town."

Hex got up and went over to the window, looking through the dingy nets at the empty street below.

"Great! So maybe we _are_ the only people here. But I wonder why..."

And then he walked out of the room.

"I hope the bathroom's safe to use."

"It is, but the toilet doesn't flush," Ace called back.

"Urgh..." Hex replied, and shut the bathroom door behind him.

As Ace waited for him, she fixed her gaze on the empty street, then looked across the rooftops at rows of houses beyond and wondered if they would all be empty. She got the feeling they would be deserted, because that restricted zone was a big place and it wasn't restricted for no reason... _Something _was going on here, and the more she thought about it, the more certain she became of their next move. And she knew Hex wouldn't like what she was about to suggest one little bit...

Ace heard three attempts to flush the toilet, and then Hex left the bathroom and went back into the bedroom.

"Yeah, the bog's definitely out of order...let's go, I don't like this place."

"You won't like where we're heading next," she told him, "But I don't think we have much choice about it – I've been watching out of that window for more than an hour and I haven't seen anyone. And it looks like the whole of this area is abandoned. Which means we have to go back into the restricted zone. We don't have a choice. I was thinking about the Professor, and if he saw a sign that said to keep out, he would have gone in there to find out why."

Hex drew in a slow breath.

"You're right – I don't like this idea. But I don't think we have much choice. I can't imagine the Doctor waking away from a restricted area either."

And Ace left the bedroom and Hex followed, they made their way along the upper hall, then down the stairway and came to the ground floor.

"So what's the plan? You think we should just walk in?"

Ace looked at him, and he knew that look too well.

"No, you're not serious – no, we can't just stroll in there and -"

"Maybe that's what the Professor did. The only way to find out is to go there and see what happens next. Don't worry, you know I can handle myself."

"And I know how bad things can get, too!"

They had reached the broken window in the front room.

Ac prised off the board and set it aside.

"We don't have a choice."

"I know," Hex said reluctantly, and Ace climbed through the window and then he did the same.

As they stood on the other side of the window in the over grown garden, he glanced towards the front of the house.

"So we're just going to walk in there?"

"Yes," Ace replied, "We've done nothing wrong, and it's not curfew now– we shouldn't have anything to worry about. We just need to find out who's in charge and ask them about the Doctor. We might have got this all wrong – maybe this isn't as bad as it seems. Perhaps all these restrictions are a precaution, perhaps the people are friendly..."

"Do you really believe that?" Hex asked her.

She frowned as she shook her head.

"No," she said, "But I have to keep hoping, for the Professor's sake."

And then they left the garden and went out of the gate and started to walk up the empty street, back towards the alley that led to the restricted zone.

* * *

"_Wake up, Doctor!"_

The Rani's words were sharp and as he dragged his eyes open, pain throbbed all over his body.

The Doctor had lost count of the times she had questioned him and shocked him and used a painful antiseptic to clean the burns caused by the electrodes.

He was shivering and felt sick as she started to untie his bonds.

"If you're thinking about killing me you're taking your time about it," he said weakly, "Of course, I will regenerate..."

"I have no plans to kill you, Doctor," she replied, "I'm happy to keep your pain levels high and your physical injuries superficial – at least for now."

"Why?"

She hesitated.

The Doctor spotted it at once, and hoped he had found a weakness in the woman who had once loved him so long ago on Gallifrey.

"Do you ever think about the past, Rani?"

And she looked at him and hesitated again.

"What of it?"

"I remember it like yesterday."

She released the last of the straps that held him to the table, but the Doctor was too weak to think about escape.

"You will be taken back to your cell," she told him, "And do not try to escape, Doctor. You will be severely punished if you try to make a break for freedom."

Then she pushed a button and the table shifted, and he slid off it landing hard on the stone floor. She threw his clothes at him and for a moment he could do nothing as he tried to raise his head from the cold floor. He was still shivering and pain still ran through his body with no sign of fading out any time soon.

He looked up to see the Rani standing over him with a smile on her face.

"How refreshing to see you on your knees."

Pain throbbed through his body as he looked into her eyes.

"I think, deep down inside, there's a part of you that's enjoying this on a personal level," he said in a low voice, "Maybe you're even getting a thrill out of it. You always did like to dominate. But know this – you will _never_ win with me! I'm on the floor because I'm in pain, _not_ because I fear you or consider you my superior!"

"Get dressed," she said again, and turned away and walked to the door.

"Can't you answer my question?" he said weakly, "Am I right? Is this about something _else_, Rani?"

She turned back and he caught a flash of bitterness in her eyes.

"Get dressed, Doctor. Or the guards will force you and they will not be gentle – and I really don't care what you decide to do either way."

"So you do, and this _is_ about us."

"_Get dressed!"_ she snapped, and then she opened the door and as the guards came into the room she walked out, and the Doctor weakly reached for his clothing, and every movement was agony.

Then the guards were standing over him and he struggled to dress, dragging his shirt on and then stopping as the material made contact with raw skin.

"Hurry up," one of the men said.

"I can't, look at me, I've just been tortured!"

The Doctor gave a sharp cry of pain as the guard standing over him kicked him sharply in his side.

"Get dressed."

The Doctor drew in a slow breath and tried to block out the pain as he struggled to put on his clothing. He thought of Hex and Ace and hoped they were safe, and as he finally finished dressing he gave up on buttoning his shirt as his hands trembled and then dizziness swept over him and he staggered as he tried to stay on his feet. Then the room span and he fell forward and was caught roughly.

"You're going to solitary," he was told, but the Doctor could not reply as weakness over took him and he passed out, and the guards dragged him from the Rani's laboratory.

* * *

When the Doctor woke up he looked up at a pale ceiling and then at the walls of the small cell and then the pain returned, aching unbearably all over his body. He rolled on to his side and tried to get comfortable on the bed but it was impossible – this was a cell, not a hotel room...

"What have I done?" he said aloud, "Why did I have to come here?"

And then he closed his eyes and thought of Ace.

Thoughts of her dulled his pain a little as he recalled her eyes and her smile and then his thoughts wandered to how things might have been:

_If this planet had been how he remembered it, if he had found that hotel he would have got the best room the place had to offer, and then he would have taken Ace to that room, and kissed her gently, held her in his arms while he spoke to her softly and told her he loved her, and had always loved her, and was thankful that finally, she loved him too._

_Then he would have made gentle, tender love to her..._

_She wouldn't have been entirely inexperienced._

_But he would have known it was her first time._

_He would have taken her virginity with love and passion that would have left her flushed and shaking, as she fell back against the pillows and looked at him with deep, dark eyes as she recovered her breath and told him she loved him too._

_He could almost hear her voice whisper to him softly, I love you Professor..._

The Doctor kept that thought in his mind, blocking out the pain that nagged at his body as he pictured her face, imagined her warm in his arms.

All the while he thought of her he kept his eyes closed, afraid to open them and be confronted with the reality of the four walls that closed him in this place, kept him prisoner, reminding him that he may never find a way out, or see Ace McShane again...

* * *

As Ace and Hex made their way into the restricted zone, Hex glanced around nervously.

"This is a bad idea."

"But we are out of good ones. Bad is all we have left and I don't think we can find the Professor any other way."

"I know that or I wouldn't be doing this – Oh shi -"

"Keep calm..."

Ace stopped walking, standing beside Hex as an armoured car pulled up and an armed guard got out.

"Identify yourself and your reason for entering the restricted zone," he said.

"We're looking for someone -" Hex began, but Ace took over.

"We're looking for our friend, the Doctor. We're travellers, we came here understanding this to be a holiday resort. We didn't expect to find some kind of war zone. What's happened here?"

"Do you have identification?" the guard asked.

"Yes, I do," Hex replied, and pulled his old work ID from his pocket.

Ace looked at him in surprise as he handed it to the guard and he shrugged.

"I often carry it around, never know when I might need it."

The guard studied it.

"The date it was issued is many centuries old."

"We're time travellers," he said, And both of us can easily confirm our identities with Earth if you send them our finger prints. Send it to UNIT or Torchwood. They can confirm who we are – _and_ who the Doctor is. Have you seen the Doctor? He might have wandered in here by mistake – that's why we did the same thing, because we didn't think he'd be out there, where the abandoned zone is."

The guard gestured with his gun towards the back of the armoured vehicle.

"Get in. You will be taken to security headquarters. This is for my superior to deal with."

Ace looked at the gun and felt uneasy.

"Are we under arrest?"

"You will be held by security until your identification can be confirmed. And we need to ask more questions about the Doctor."

She stared at him.

"Do you know where he is?"

The guard was still training the gun on both of them as he gestured to the vehicle.

"Get in," he said sharply.

As they sat in the back of the vehicle and the door slammed shut, Hex looked nervously to Ace.

"I don't like this. I think he might be in trouble – and now, so are we."

He glanced at the armed guard who sat opposite with his gun poised, and then turned back to Ace.

"I think we've just been arrested."

"Have we?"

Ace had asked the question directly, and the guard answered her.

"You will be taken to security head quarters, and we will attempt to establish your identity – but you may still be held if it can not be proven you are not spies."

Now Ace was getting a very uneasy feeling...

"Spies? Is that what you think we are? Is that what you think the Doctor is? Because if you do, you're wrong -"

"Ace..."

Hex grabbed her arm and she looked sharply at him, shaking off his grip.

"Don't," he said quietly, "Let's just wait until we get there, then we can speak to the people in charge."

"I certainly_ will _be speaking to the people in charge!" she snapped, glaring at the guard, "If you've got the Doctor you'd better let him go, he's done _nothing_ wrong!"

* * *

When the vehicle came a to a halt, the door was opened and Ace and Hex got out at the back of a large building.

The other guard joined them, they were led to a door, the guard unlocked it and then led them inside.

Ace looked around at the pale walls and the corridor that had many doors leading off it – they were cell doors, and she hoped they were not about to be locked up...

"You will stand beneath the scanner," one of the guards told her.

Ace looked over to a woman in dark uniform who sat at a desk.

"It's harmless," she told her, just step under it, please."

And Ace gave a sigh and stepped under the scanner.

Moments later she was told to get out, and Hex was told to get in. He stood there for a couple of minutes and then the machine was switched off.

"Step forward," the guard said, gesturing to the desk.

They went over to the desk and Ace spoke up first.

"You need our identities? We're travellers! We're both human -"

"Yes the scanner confirms that," the woman replied, "But what was your purpose in visiting this planet?"

"We thought it was a holiday destination," Hex said, "But clearly it's not, and our friend the Doctor went out yesterday morning and said he wouldn't be long, but he didn't come back. That's why we ended up here. The streets are deserted, we didn't know how to ask or where to go for help."

"Your names?" The woman said as she access a computer.

"Thomas Hector Schofield," Hex said, and handed her his Id, "I was working as a medic in 2021. You can take a scan of my finger prints, you'll see it matches Earth records."

"And I'm Dorothy McShane," Ace added, "My fingerprints should match too – you just need to contact UNIT or Touchwood based on Earth, they have records of the Doctor and all his companions. They will be able to confirm our identities. And please, if you know where the Doctor is, tell us. He's not a spy, he's a good man, but he might have walked into some trouble..."

The woman caught the look of deep concern in her eyes and gave a sigh.

"We are the main police head quarters, we are connected to the temporary custody holds and the court house – the Doctor is_ not_ within our immediate authority. He resisted arrest and was charged with trespass and spying. He's being held at Shadowgate which is under the control of the prison governor and the Scientist. The Scientist is very high ranking, and she has expressed an interest in his case. I will hold you both here until your identities can be established -"

"And then you can help the Doctor?" Ace said hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," she replied, "He is being held by authority with greater power than ours. Once I have established your identities, I will send you to the judge to issue a pass to ensure you are not arrested again – but you must _not_ enter the restricted zone without a permit. Once you have your passes you will be allowed to return to your ship."

"Thanks," Hex said quietly, "That's better than nothing."

But Ace did not take her words so kindly.

She thumped the desk with her fist as her eyes blazed in anger.

"_You HAVE to help the Doctor! You have to!"_

The armed guards stepped forward and the woman held up her hand to halt them.

"Miss McShane, shouting and displays of aggression are not to be tolerated. I will have to lock you in a cell if you insist on behaving in a forbidden manner, do you understand?"

Ace stared at her.

"What kind of a world is this? I'm not allowed to get upset over someone I love, who has been thrown into prison over nothing? How can he just be locked up in a prison without a trial?"

"It is not simply a prison. He has been sent to Shadowgate."

Ace looked at her in confusion.

"What's Shadowgate if its not a prison?"

"It's a concentration camp."

Her eyes widened.

"_A what? No, NO you can't do this to him!"_

"Miss McShane, if you do not calm yourself you will be charged with threatening behaviour -"

"Threatening? I haven't even got started yet, lady!"

"Ace..."

"I'm more than just his friend, I love that man and you're telling me he's been locked up in a place you have no authority over? You're supposed to be the law, what a joke! I want you to get the Doctor out of there, now -"

"Ace..." Hex said again, but his words fell on deaf ears as rage blazed in her eyes.

"_I want him out of there NOW! Pick the bloody phone up and –_ _hey, get off me, get off!_"

Ace struggled, kicking a guard in the shins as he pinned her arm behind her back.

Hex gave a heavy sigh.

"Stop it, Ace, you're making it worse!"

"I haven't done anything! And I want a lawyer, and I want the Doctor released, he's innocent!"

"Ace McShane, you are under arrest for breach of the peace and using a threatening manner that can be considered an act of aggression. You will be detained in the cells until the judge can hear your case later on today."

Ace was still shouting in protest as she was led away to a holding cell.

* * *

Hex stared in shock at the woman behind the desk.

"I get that you don't like people showing their emotions – but it's not fair to arrest her for getting upset. Her and the Doctor – they're very close friends and recently that friendship has deepened. She's frightened for him. Wouldn't you be, if someone you loved was sent to a concentration camp?"

And as he asked that question, he looked into her eyes.

The young woman frowned for a moment, and then she nodded.

"Yes," she said, "I would be very concerned because Shadowgate is a terrible place."

Hex caught sight of her name tag.

"So it sounds like you and your people are much fairer than than the ones who run the camp, Sergeant Kellie Bracken."

Kellie nodded again.

"I'm going to arrange for you and your companion's finger prints to be sent to Earth for verification. Once that is done, I must know the location of your ship, then the judge can sign the paperwork to secure you permission to stay, permission for your ship to be docked and you will not have to worry about the higher authorities getting involved, because we are tied to the Earth alliance and this protects you as humans originating from Earth. But I can't promise I can help the Doctor. He was scanned and found to be alien. That leaves him outside of the treaty of protection for Earth citizens."

Hex looked at her pleadingly.

"Could you at least tell me if we can go and see him? And what about Ace, is she in much trouble?"

Kellie gave a sigh.

"Ever since the war came to an end, we have had to accept huge changes on this planet. And new laws, too. Displays of anger or extreme emotion are to be interpreted as a threat. I think the judge will understand that Ace was not to know of these laws – but she needs to remember to keep her emotions under control while you stay here."

"Ace? Keep her emotions in check, at a time like this? I can't see that happening! She loves him. She's scared for him."

"And I will arrange for your identities to be verified by Earth. Once that is achieved, you will both be free – subject to the decision of the court regarding Miss McShane's behaviour – to stay on this planet. "

"And what about the Doctor?"

She hesitated, glancing to the armed guards, then lowered her voice as she replied, and Hex knew in that moment he had found an ally.

"I can't make promises," she said, "We shall have to see..."

* * *

The Doctor felt weak as he sat up on the bed that had offered him little comfort and even less sleep.

He ached all over and he knew his burns were sore and weeping beneath his shirt, and the ones below his waist were even more painful, but he had been offered no treatment since being shut in solitary.

And then the door opened and he tried to stand but gave up, remaining on his bed as his body ached.

The Rani walked in and the guard closed the door and locked it behind her.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

He glared at her.

"Some day when this situation turns around perhaps_ I_ will be asking _you_ that question, Rani! I can see this situation clearly now – you stepped in to stop their war and now they fear you, so they let you use their people for your experiments, am I right?"

She stood there with a smug look on her face.

"It is true that this camp provides me with many opportunities – and given the fact most prisoners only make it out of here in a body bag means I have more than enough specimens to use when see fit."

_"You're the one who deserves to be locked up!"_

"I can understand your reason for such anger," she said, and sat down beside him.

"But I haven't forgotten the past. You're quite right about that."

And as her hand gently touched his cheek he shifted back sharply, away from her touch as if it were pure poison.

"I can be understanding," she reminded him.

"Only if it serves your own purpose," the Doctor replied, "You may as well just say your piece and leave – what's the reason for this visit?"

"I was hoping I could put an end to your misery," she told him, "I was considering offering you a simple bargain. Work with me instead of against me."

And the Doctor laughed.

Her eyes glittered with rage.

"Work with you?" he exclaimed, "You really are delusional, Rani. But thanks for the laugh."

And then his smile faded and his voice darkened.

"I needed something to cheer me up in this dismal hell hole while I wait for my next torture session!"

And then he grabbed her by the throat.

She gave a gasp, taken by surprise as she gave a strangled cry and struggled and his grip grew tighter, choking off her windpipe.

_"You want to see my nasty side? You're on the way to it! Keep trying..."_

The door was unlocked and the guards came in.

He let go of her and she fell back coughing, then sat up sharply as her hand flew to her throat and she coughed and choked again.

One of the two attending guards had grabbed the Doctor and dragged him to his feet.

She stood up and glared at him, casting a glance to the other guard, who had drawn a heavy baton from his belt.

"He just assaulted me. Teach him a lesson!"

Then she left the room and closed the cell door behind her.

The Doctor looked at the guard who stood over him with the weapon in his hand.

"_Go on then," _he said wearily, _"Do your worst. I was expecting something like this... The Rani wants me to take a beating. I knew that was coming..."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Ace was sitting in her cell thinking about the Doctor._

She knew she was most likely in trouble, but also knew that she and Hex had not suffered the turn of events her Professor had been unlucky enough to endure – they had been compliant (until she had messed it up), and thankfully, were in the hands of the better side of the law – if this could be considered better, in a place where displaying emotion was considered a crime...

She had thought about what Hex had said about being careful – it was to late now, of course – but she had finally taken his advice on board and when an officer had come to ask for her finger prints, she had been glad to oblige.

Hours had passed by and she had waited, hearing nothing and seeing no one.

Then the cell door had finally opened and Sergeant Bracken had walked in, while Hex waited outside the door.

She caught a look in his eyes and understood – he was silently warning her _not_ to over step the mark again.

"I've got some good news for you," she said, "Earth records have been able to verify your identities. So now I can take you to the court house and you can visit the judge, who will issue both of you with the paperwork you need. And I advise you to be apologetic when you explain the reasons for your actions."

Ace drew in a slow breath and blinked away tears.

"He's in a concentration camp! Isn't that reason enough, wouldn't anyone with half a brain understand why I got so -"

"_Ace..."_

She looked past the Sergeant and saw that look in his eyes again.

"Stop it," Hex said, "It's going to be okay. We're getting it sorted. Just try and stay calm."

"I'll try," she said, and she stood up and took in another deep breath.

"Let's go and speak to this judge, then..."

* * *

As Ace and Hex left the building with Sergeant Bracken, no armed guards followed, and that made Ace feel a little easier about her fate when she arrived at court.

They took a path that led through a courtyard, towards a large building and then up some steps to a wide entrance.

The Sergeant showed her Id and the door was opened, and they went inside.

"Do you think the judge can help the Doctor?" Ace asked as she walked down a long corridor.

"I would advise you to proceed with caution, Miss McShane – the Doctor is under the authority of the Scientist, who is very well respected due to her assistance in ending the war. She has much power."

"More than the law?" Ace wondered.

"Much more."

"Sounds like _too _much to me!"

"Ace!" Hex said again.

"Yeah, yeah – I know...I'll try and be polite. I'll do what ever it takes. I just want to see the Professor again. I won't sleep or eat until I know he's okay, I have to know he's okay, can you understand that?"

"We both know how you feel," Hex replied, "And I feel the same. He's in a bad situation and he doesn't deserve to be there. I'm sure we can get something sorted out."

Then they reached a door and the Sergeant knocked.

"Remember," Hex said, "Be polite!"

"I will," Ace replied, "I'll do anything to help the Professor get out of that place!"

* * *

After a moment of waiting, a voice replied from within.

"Come in," said a female voice, and they went inside, and Ace was surprised to find this was not a court room but the judge's private office.

A woman sat behind a polished desk. She looked around fifty and her long dark hair was swept up into a ponytail and as she set her gaze on her visitors, she gestured to the seat in front of her desk.

"Please sit down, Miss McShane."

And Ace obeyed, feeling surprised that a person from _this_ planet could be so civil and sound so reasonable...

The woman glanced to Hex, then looked back at Ace.

"I am Judge Elsa Gardner," she informed her, "And your paperwork has been filled out – you and Mr Schofield can now remain in the abandoned sector – with certain sanctions regarding your behaviour. You also have permission to dock your ship, although I would advise you to resist the urge to stray near the restricted zone again. At least, without a pass."

Then she handed papers to Ace and to Hex, who thanked her politely.

And then she looked once again at Ace.

"And as for your behaviour, Miss McShane, I have taken into account the fact that your friend is in an unfortunate position and this was the cause of your outburst. But such displays of emotion are not allowed on this planet and if you are charged with further offences, I will be forced to impose a prison sentence of one week, do you understand me?"

Ace nodded.

"Thank you," she said quietly, and behind her, Hex breathed a relieved sigh to know that Ace was finally taking his advice.

Then she drew in a deep breath and spoke up again, taking care to speak politely.

"Could you please help us? The Doctor has been accused of spying. Some person called the Scientist has him and I've been told she's above the law? Is this true?"

The judge paused for thought.

"The Scientist helped us to win the war, then the government gave her a share of authority and her share was generous to say the least. She had legal right to hold the Doctor captive because he is not an Earth citizen. He is a Time Lord from Gallifrey, making him alien – aliens are not protected under the Earth treaty signed by our planet."

"Why not?"

"Because the Earth decided we could only keep our status as an independent planet if we agreed to the treaty. In many ways I think this is a good idea – it protects all humans who visit and may fall foul of our new laws. But the Doctor is not human. I'm afraid my hands are tied on the matter – unless you can provide me with his finger prints and Earth can show some proof that he has Earth citizenship."

"Didn't you ask them when you verified our identities?" Hex wondered.

She shook her head.

"Unfortunately, red tape is something that must be endured. Without finger prints, we can not go through the identification process."

Ace blinked away tears.

"And they won't let him go? They won't even let him try and prove who he is?"

"Unfortunately not. But we do have _some_ powers. You and your colleague here are protected now by the Earth treaty. The Doctor is not."

"But if he was?" Ace wondered.

The judge answered right away.

"If he was, I would imagine they would do one of two things – either release him to avoid a major intergalactic incident, or they would kill him so he couldn't tell the Earth authorities what goes on at Shadowgate."

Ace gave a gasp as her eyes widened.

"_Kill him?"_

"As I said, Miss McShane – we live in difficult times and the balance of power sets those higher up in a position to abuse that power. The effects of war, that's what it is. We were all afraid, so we handed too much power to the one who saved us. And now we have her controlling us and there is nothing we can do about it. She can create chemicals that wipe out entire armies. Better she's on our side than the enemy."

And Ace was still staring at her.

"But that's ..."

She fell silent, knowing if she had said _a coward's way out,_ she would have most likely ended up in trouble yet again...

"That's...not a solution," she told her, "How can you live with half the power in the hands of someone who could easily become your enemy?"

"It is an uneasy alliance," the judge admitted, "But all the same, we now live in times of peace."

There was much Ace wanted to say about what she thought of this world and the way it was run, but instead she thought of the Doctor as she looked into the eyes of the judge and asked a question:

"_Will you please let me visit him at Shadowgate? Please, I need to see him! I love him, he means everything to me, I just want to see him..."_

The she stifled a sob and as Hex put his hand on her shoulder he felt her tremble, and it shocked him. He had never seen Ace fall apart before, weeping like her heart was broken...

"It's okay," he said gently, "I told you, we'll sort this..."

And then the judge spoke up again.

"Unfortunately in light of your inappropriate display of anger and violence upon arrest, I have been forced to add a condition to your paperwork, Miss McShane – you must spend the duration of your time on this planet confined to your ship. But, I see Mr Schofield is an excellent influence on your behaviour and because of that, I am willing to arrange for you to visit the Doctor. But your companion _must _accompany you. And no matter how distraught you feel, you must abide by our rules. If you are sure you can control your behaviour, I will contact the prison and make arrangements."

Gratitude shone in her eyes.

"Thank you!" Ace said, and her voice was breaking and once again, Hex put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks," he added, "We really appreciate this."

"The visit will take around two days to arrange," she added, and Ace stared at her.

"He's got to be in there for another two days before I can see him?"

"I am sorry, but once again, it's red tape, Miss McShane."

And then she paused for thought and added, "But as I said, if I were to obtain a copy of his finger prints I would be in a better position to at least verify his identity with earth. And if he has close links he may be regarded as a citizen of the planet. If that were the case, the Scientist would be forced to set him free."

Hope shone in her eyes as Ace looked at her.

"Can you help us with that?"

The judge shook her head.

"Bring me his finger prints and we shall see," she replied, "But I'm afraid that is all I can do."

Once again Ace was in tears.

"But he needs help -"

"Thank you," Hex said gratefully, then he grabbed Ace's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"We are both grateful," he added, "And if we get his fingerprints recorded, we will come back. Thanks for all your help."

And then he led Ace from the room, and Sergeant Bracken followed and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Now they were back in the corridor and Hex was leading her away from the judges office, she broke free of his grip.

"Why did you drag me out of there?"

_"Because I know when to quit!"_

"All we need is a copy of his fingerprints," Ace said, and she looked to Sergeant Bracken.

"How difficult could it be?"

She stared at her.

"You're asking me?"

"Well me and Ace won't get much of a chance when she gets to see him," Hex replied, "We will be watched. But you're a police woman. Maybe you could go there and -"

"_No!"_

She fell silent as they passed the guards and waked away from the courthouse, then she stopped walking and turned to face Ace and Hex.

"I've done all I can. I can't do any more, it's too dangerous!"

"And if everyone keeps on thinking like that, nothing changes," Ace replied, "All it takes is someone to be brave enough to try, just to try so the Doctor stands a chance of getting out of there!"

"Please," Hex said, "Please, would you think about it?"

She gave a sigh.

"They say this Scientist woman is someone to be feared. They say a lot of things about that place... There is some paperwork that needs to be taken over to the camp. I could allocate the task to someone else, or I could try to..."

"You could take it over there when we visit the Doctor. And you could find a way to take a portable scanner with you and grab his finger prints," Hex said hopefully.

She looked at him doubtfully.

"That would be extremely dangerous."

He smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Kellie!"

She nodded.

"I said I'll try. It's not a promise. I don't know how difficult it will be. I'm going back to the station now. And you and Miss McShane need to go back to your ship." And she looked to Ace, "You must abide by the judge's order. You _have_ to stay on board the ship. You can only leave when you visit the Doctor – with Mr Schofield."

"I know," Ace said reluctantly.

"Thanks for your help, Kellie," he said, "And please, call me Hex."

She briefly smiled.

"I'll be in touch as soon as the visiting order is ready, Hex."

Then she walked away, and Hex turned to Ace with optimism shining in his eyes.

"There you go – she's going to help! Things are looking up at last!"

"But not enough for me," Ace replied, "I just want to see him, I need to see him so much!"

Hex put his arm around her and they walked away down the path, taking a long walk that would eventually lead back to the Tardis.

"Don't worry, Ace, " he told her as they headed back, "Remember you're not alone with this, I'm here too. We'll find a way to save the Doctor – we'll do it together."

* * *

As the cell door opened the sound seemed to shake the room, or at least, it shook his aching bones. The Doctor was on his side on the bed in his cell and as the Rani walked into the room, he looked up at her, saying nothing.

She looked down at him, the Doctor's shirt was open and stained with blood. Wounds were weeping sore from the electric shock torture and now he was bruised and battered from the beating dealt out by the guards.

"You certainly won't be attacking me again!" she said to him, and the Doctor drew in a slow breath, trying to ignore the pain that ran deep as his bruised bones as he looked into her eyes.

"You can do what you like. But it won't last forever. Tell me what this is _really _about."

She was still studying the damage caused by the beating:

The doctor's cheekbone was bruised, there was a cut above his eye and his bottom lip was split. He had a black eye and by the way he coughed and grabbed at his ribs she guessed he had to have sustained a few fractures, too... Through his open shirt she saw his body was peppered with fresh bruises.

"Perhaps you will be more willing to listen to my plans now," she said to him.

He gave a slow and tired sigh.

"Rani, I will _never_ form an alliance with you. And you still haven't told me what this is about!"

She looked at him thoughtfully and then explained.

"Many years ago, on Gallifrey, when I was known as Ushas, when I was exiled from the planet because my lab mice experiment went wrong -"

"Went disastrously wrong -"

"_You could have defended me!"_

The Doctor gave another sigh.

"_Why_ would I have done that for you?"

"Because you loved me. In those days the Master was your rival for a very different reason, remember?"

The past was a place he seldom liked to visit, at least, not that far back to his youth, to remember the pain he been through, and all because of her...

"You lied to me," the Doctor said quietly, "You said the baby you was carrying was mine. And then you terminated it because you said it didn't fit into your plans. I didn't find out the truth until afterwards, that the baby was the Master's and he had rejected you and it. Why did you lie to me, why put me through so much?"

She looked at him with not a shred of guilt in her eyes.

"!It suited my purpose. I was hoping to form a strong alliance with a Time Lord – preferably through marriage bond – and you rejected me, although you did offer to help with the child. How sweet and noble of you, but of course, I'd already terminated it."

"You could have told me the truth about the Master."

"Why?" she said in surprise, "I had to keep all my options open. You were always my second choice any way, but when I found my plans were coming to nothing I eliminated the problem."

"That problem was your child. You created a life just to try and snare the Master, and when he didn't want you, that's when you came to me, to make him jealous. But it didn't work, did it...so you killed the child like cancelling an experiment."

The Rani shrugged.

"I was young. But now my ambitions stretch much further than the dreams of my youth, Doctor. Now I intend to slowly work towards taking over this entire planet. They will all be my slaves when my work is perfected."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

She looked down at him.

"Because this is your very last chance. Stand up."

She stood back and watched as he struggled to stand. It was clear he was in great pain, but she made no attempt to help him.

"Come over here," she said, leading him to a small barred window. She used a key to open it and the Doctor joined her, leaning against the wall as his body ached terribly, and looked out into the courtyard, where the prisoners had been divided, the majority were standing over one side of the yard, while a dozen more had been lined up against a wall.

"I shall ask you again, Doctor. Work with me, or I will have no choice but to send you to the death block."

The Doctor looked at her sharply.

"I thought you wanted to hold on to me. Why the sudden change of plan?"

"Because your companions have been to the high court and now have protection from the Earth Treaty regarding visitors to this planet. I am well aware you have many ties to Earth and I am thinking of the possibility that you may have acquired Earth citizenship at some point in your many lifetimes. If this is the case, my plans will be destroyed – unless I can silence you permanently and dispose of your body, ensuring you are unable to give a statement and no evidence of you ever being present on this planet exists. I have to protect my project. So either be willing to work here, or die."

"My answer is unchanged," he said darkly.

She leaned closer to the window.

"_Kill the prisoners."_

There was a volley of shots and the men that lined the wall fell in a hail of bullets.

Then she turned back to the Doctor, who stared at her in shock.

"Why did you do that?" he said angrily.

"I shall ask you again...and if you refuse, more prisoners will die."

"You would kill to keep me alive, to force me to work for you?"

She met his gaze.

"Killing you is a last resort, Doctor. I'd rather kill others to change your mind."

His gaze darkened as he looked at her in defiance as his rage cancelled out all sensation of the pain that coursed through his battered body.

"I will _never_ form an alliance with you!"

"Then you will most likely die," she said, "And soon."

Then she turned to walk to the door of the cell.

"The people of this planet don't know the truth, do they?" he said, "They don't know you're a wanted criminal on Gallifrey – _and_ on Earth! You're a criminal here, Rani – you have visited Earth many times through out history to use humans for your experiments! According to the Earth treaty, that means _you_ should be locked up in this place, not me!"

His words made up her mind.

"_You're being transferred to the death block," _she said, and walked out of the cell, and the door closed heavily behind her.

Now he was alone again, the Doctor staggered back to his bed and sat down, giving a gasp as his bones ached and pain ran through his body. Then he sat there leaning against the wall with his eyes closed as he thought of Hex and Ace, and took comfort from the knowledge that at least they had gained legal protection, and the Rani could not touch them now...

* * *

The days passed with difficulty for Ace as she and Hex waited in the Tardis for word on permission to visit the Doctor. Hex stayed in the Tardis at all times, even though he wanted to get out, try and speak to the judge again, beg her for more help...

_But it was impossible._

This planet and its laws bound them to obey, or they would both wind up in a cell and be of no use to the Doctor at all...

_Ace had barely slept._

She had also barely eaten since finding out her Professor was in the concentration camp, and the way she was so silent and kept shutting herself away in his room worried Hex greatly, he had knocked on the Doctor's bedroom door and found Ace curled on his bed, her arms wrapped tightly around one of his question mark jumpers, her face pressed against it as she inhaled the scent of him, desperate to feel closeness to the man she was separated from.

_He had never know Ace to fall apart. _

Ace McShane was strong – she had seen many battles and little scared her any more. Plenty scared Hex because he had quickly learned that travelling with the Doctor brought with it enough trouble to unnerve most people.

_Most, but not Ace._

And now she was falling to pieces, her heart broken as she wept quietly for the man she loved, who she was so afraid for.

It was a side to Ace he had never seen before, and hoped never to see again when this nightmare was over...

_And then after two very difficult days, there was a knock on the Tardis door._

Hex opened it and his face lit up in a smile as he saw Kellie Bracken standing there.

"Is it sorted? Can we go and see him?"

Kellie nodded, and as she walked into the Tardis she looked around in surprise.

"It's so much bigger -"

"On the inside, I know...everyone notices that the first time they come in. So have you got the visiting passes for us?"

She held up the documents.

"But promise me you will keep a close watch on Miss McShane. She's going to be distraught when she sees him, and she must not make a scene!"

Hex took the paperwork from her and tucked it into his jacket pocket.

"I'll be sure to do that."

Then he turned to the corridor that led off from the console area.

"Ace!" he called out, "Kellie's here, it's time to go and see the Doctor!"

Then he turned back to Kellie as gratitude shone in his eyes.

"Thank you so much. This means a lot to us."

Kellie looked at him nervously.

"And I hope this does too.."

And she drew a small scanner from her pocket.

"As an officer of the law I'm allowed to carry this at all time to identify criminals – they won't think anything of me taking this into the camp. I'll have to think up an excuse to gain access to the Doctor, but as soon as I have his prints I can send them to Earth via the scanning machine, it's instant transfer."

Fear was present in her eyes, but Hex was smiling as he gave her a hug she wasn't expecting.

"Thanks!" he said warmly, "This is great, you could save his life doing this!"

"Let's hope I don't lose my own in the process," she murmured, and then Ace walked into the console room.

She looked pale and tired and it was clear she had barely slept.

"Are we leaving?" she asked, and Hex nodded.

"And Kellie's bringing a scanner along. She's going to try and get the Doctor's prints to send to Earth."

Finally a spark of hope appeared in her eyes as Ace briefly smiled.

"That could help," she said, "It really could. Thank you."

But Kellie did not return her smile as she thought about the dangerous task that lie ahead.

"Let's go then," she said, "I've brought an armoured car. We can drive to the camp."

And as the three of them left the Tardis, Ace finally felt that spark of hope she had needed for so long begin to grow – there was a _real_ chance they could help the Professor now...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As they stood at the gates that towered upwards, Ace cast a glance around at the barbed wire fences. Far off in the distance she saw a courtyard where men stood about in rags, and she took in a sharp breath as her heart ached for the Professor.

"_We have to get him out of here!"_

"I know that, and remember, we're doing something about it. Just stay calm, Ace. Let's get in there and let Kellie do what she can, okay?"

Ace nodded.

"And _don't_ kick off in there!" Hex added.

Ace blinked back tears.

"I'll try not to."

Kellie had finished showing the paperwork to the guards.

The gates opened and they went inside, walking up a wide pathway that had wired fences on both sides.

"Just stay calm," Kellie reminded her as they walked towards the main building.

"_I know, I bloody know..."_ Ace gritted her teeth as she dug her nails into the palms of her hands, remembering she had to hold back her anger for the sake of the Professor – no matter _what _happened next...

* * *

They were led inside by an armed guard, down a dimly lit corridor and then told to wait outside while the guard went in and closed the door behind him.

Ace looked around at the windowless corridor, shivered in the gloom and thought of the Professor and fought back tears.

"Nothing has ever made me as angry as this!" she said in a hushed voice, "How could they have locked him up in this awful place...he's done nothing wrong!"

"Ace," Hex looked into her eyes, "Stop it..."

And Ace drew in a slow breath and tried to calm herself, and Hex knew what a struggle it was for her to achieve that.

Then Kellie spoke up.

"I'll wait until the guard comes back and then I'll hand him the paperwork and ask him to take it to records," she said, "It might give us time alone to scan the Doctor's hand print – from what I've heard they have no security cameras in there – no need for them because prisoners are always accompanied by an armed guard... but if I can persuade him to take the papers for me, I'm sure I'll get opportunity to scan the Doctor."

Hex looked at her doubtfully.

"You really think the guard will trust you?"

She smiled.

"I'm a police officer. He's got no reason to doubt me, especially if I can persuade him that we think alike."

"Be careful," Hex told her, and she nodded.

Then the door opened again.

"The Doctor is ready to see you," the guard in formed them, and Ace looked at him pleadingly.

"Just let me in there -"

But Hex grabbed her arm, tugging her back.

"Wait," he reminded her.

Then Kellie spoke up.

"Could you do me a favour?" she asked, "I'm running late and these arrest records belong to certain prisoners and the governor needs these papers. Could you take them to him?"

"I'm not supposed to leave the prisoner," the guard said, "He's in no shape to try and escape but I should guard him."

And Ace drew in a shocked breath on hearing those words.

"Look," Kellie said, "I can watch the bastard just as well as I can watch his two friends. Just give me the gun and I'll keep everything under control until you get back." Then she smiled, adding, "I'm putting in for a transfer, I've had enough of the police life – I want to be here, where I can really make an impact, know what I mean?"

And the guard smiled and so did she.

He handed her his gun, and she took it with confidence and kept it at her side.

"And hurry up," she told him, "I wouldn't want you to get in trouble – or me!"

The guard smiled again, winked, and then he took the papers from her and walked away.

As he turned a corner, her smile faded.

"_Scum bag!"_ she said under her breath, and then she turned to Ace and Hex.

"I have to move fast on this. What ever they've done to him, I have to get that scan done before anything else happens, understand?"

Hex nodded, and Ace blinked away tears.

Then Kellie opened the door and they followed her into the room.

* * *

Hex turned back and closed the door, and then he heard Ace give a sob and he turned sharply to see the Doctor sitting at a table, he was battered and bruised and his half open shirt was stained with blood. He could barely hold his head up or keep his eyes open as he struggled to focus on his companions.

"Ace..." he said weakly, "You shouldn't have come here... you can't get me out..."

"Professor..." her voice was lost as she started to cry, and she went to reach for him and gave another sob as Hex held her back.

Kellie was standing beside him.

"Doctor," she said quietly as she took the scanner from her pocket, "Give me your hand...I'm going to scan you and send your prints to the judge, who can forward them on to Earth."

The Doctor's hand shook as he raised it from the table, and Kellie grabbed it, pressed his palm to the scanner and pressed a button. A light flashed across the screen, and then she let go of him again.

"Great, got it - that's all I need..."

And she keyed in a short message and sent a copy to the judge's office, then put the scanner back in her pocket.

"Okay, I'm supposed to be guarding you...I'm out of your way now..."

As she stepped back, Ace flew forward, wrapping her arms around the Doctor and holding him as she sobbed. He raised a weak arm and placed his hand on her back, barely holding on to her as he spoke to her gently.

"Ace, you have to get out of here...it's too dangerous..."

"What have they done to you?"

She ran her hand over his cropped hair, then gently laid her hand against his bruised face.

As he saw tears in her eyes he wanted to cry too, but held it back, instead leaning against her as he rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of her hair and silently vowing to remember this memory of her closeness, and to keep it forever, because if he was going to die any time soon, he would do it remembering her embrace...

Ace was holding on to him tightly, his body ached far too much to be held that tightly, but he didn't want her to ever let go.

"I'm sorry," he said tearfully, "I made a mistake...I didn't know what had happened here...I thought the planet was safe -"

"Doctor," Hex said, "Me and Ace are safe. It's you we have to worry about. Can you tell us anything that could help get you out of here?"

He took in a weak breath and blinked, struggling to focus as Ace relaxed her embrace and he leaned back in the chair and then focussed on Hex.

"The Scientist... her name is the Rani. She's a criminal known to UNIT's historical records and she's also been condemned as such on Gallifrey. The people here on this planet don't know that. You have to tell the judge the truth..."

He briefly closed his eyes as he fought against weakness, and then he looked at Ace.

"I may not get out of here. I think it's too late..."

"No!" she told him, "No, Doctor! Don't give up, we're fighting for you!"

And then the door opened and the guard returned.

"Any problems?"

Kellie lowered the gun and handed it back to him with a smirk on her face.

"Just the usual tearful reunion with a prisoner, nothing special," she replied, and then Hex spoke up.

"Ace... we should go now. The Doctor looks like he needs some rest..."

She was hugging him again and he was clinging to her weakly as she cried quietly, her face buried against his shoulder.

"Ace," he said again, and just the thought of tearing them apart hurt him more than he cared to think about, but they needed to get back to the judge and find out if she could help... Ace had forgotten everything in that moment as she clung weeping to the Doctor.

Hex turned to the guard.

"Just give her a minute, please?"

The guard nodded.

"One minute and no longer."

"_Ace!"_ Hex had spoken sharply this time, remembering the penalty for a possible outburst of anger if Ace let her emotions get the better of her.

She slowly drew back from the Doctor as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Professor," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said quietly, "And now you should go. Hex is right."

She nodded, letting go of him as pain burned as sharply as the tears that blurred her vision streaked her face as she looked into his eyes.

Hex turned to the guard.

"I realise the law is under different control here, but I'm a trained medic and it's clear to me the Doctor needs medical attention. Could you make sure he gets some rest and some water and some food as well – he's weak and dehydrated and he's been beaten. He could even have internal bleeding. Please, would you do that for me? I'm asking you as a professionally trained medic, because it looks bad to me – he needs some help."

The guard nodded.

"I'll see to it he gets some water before he goes back to his cell."

"Thank you," Hex said, "That's better than nothing."

Ace had stepped away from the Doctor and she looked back at him as more tears filled her eyes.

"Professor, I can't leave you in here!"

The Doctor drew in a slow breath and fought against pain as he looked into her eyes.

"You know what these people are like, Ace," he said in a low voice, "Don't get worked up over me. You're stronger than that."

And their eyes met, and his reminder leant her the much needed strength she had lacked. She nodded.

"_You're right, Professor." _

Then the Doctor looked at Hex, then back to Ace. His ribs ached as he drew in a breath and summoned the strength to speak again, saying the words he had held back because he did not want his last memory of Ace to be one of her weeping for his loss.

"_I'm being moved to the death block,"_ he said quietly, _"I'm not sure how long I will be there."_

And he knew his eyes were stinging with tears as he saw the look on the face of the woman he loved.

"_No..."_ Ace said tearfully, and Hex put his arm around her.

"It's going to be okay, Ace," he reminded her, and then he glanced to the Doctor.

"We'll see you again – _really_ soon," he told him.

"I hope so," the Doctor replied quietly.

And then as Kellie led Hex and Ace from the room Ace looked back at him, but the Doctor looked down at the table, sparing himself a last memory of the woman he loved with tears in her eyes once more.

The guard also left the room, and the Doctor thought about escape – or at least trying for it – but thinking about it was as far as he could get, because he was too battered and bruised to try for anything...

Then the guard came back and placed a glass of water on the table.

The Doctor picked it up with an unsteady hand.

"Thank you," he said, and drank the water slowly, feeling grateful for such a small gesture of kindness.

"You won't," the guard said to him.

"Won't what?" the Doctor wondered as he set the glass down on the table once more.

"You won't see them again," the guard told him, "You're going to the death block. No more visitors allowed, and you definitely won't be there long. Most inmates are executed within forty eight hours."

The Doctor gave a heavy sigh, closing his eyes as he remembered the warmth of her embrace, the scent of her hair, everything that brought to mind the thought of being in the arms of Ace McShane. It was enough, just enough to persuade him to hold on and not slide down a spiral of despair as the guard pulled him from the seat, led him from the room, and took him to the cells known as the death block.

* * *

As Hex and Ace arrived back at the judge's office, Ace was still tearful. She had not stopped being tearful all the way back from the camp, and was struggling to stay in control.

"I hate them for what they've done to him!" she said, and Hex took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Well hopefully we can still get him out of there. It's all down to the judge now."

"Hopefully isn't good enough. If she won't help I'll go in there myself, I'll fight to get him out of there if I have to!"

"Lose the aggression," Hex reminded her, and Kellie knocked on the judges door.

"Come in," she replied, and they went inside, and Kellie closed the door behind them to ensure privacy.

"Thank you for sending me the Doctor's prints," she said, and she activated a screen on her desk and cast a glance over the records displayed.

"I have good news. The Doctor is considered a citizen of Earth due to the work he has done for the planet over many centuries. This means he is protected under the Earth treaty – and _our_ responsibility, _not_ under the control of those who run the camp. I'm waiting for Governor Sterling – he's on his way now. I have to explain these details to him. He will be reluctant to over rule any decision made by the Scientist, but I think he will understand there is over whelming evidence to suggest the Doctor is certainly not guilty of spying or any other crime on this planet. I also see the Doctor is capable of regeneration, and has had many faces – but his finger prints have remained unchanged. I am convinced he ought to be released from the camp and I have already had paperwork made up to that effect."

"Then let us take it there now!" Ace said, "You should see the state he's in!"

"We have to wait for the governor." the judge reminded her, "The Doctor will _not _be leaving without his permission."

Ace sank down on to a chair and gave a heavy sigh.

"He'd better hurry up – the Doctors in a bad way!"

"And he said he's being transferred to the death block," Hex added.

The judge glanced at the clock.

"He won't be long," she said, "He's on his way now."

And then the room fell silent as they waited for the arrival of the governor of Shadowgate concentration camp.

* * *

After thirty long minutes, the door opened and the governor walked into the office.

He looked to Ace and the others, then took a seat at the desk and looked across the table at the judge.

"It seems we have a difficult situation on our hands."

"It's not difficult -" Ace began, but the judge shot her a look, and so did Hex, and she stood by the window, thankful for the squeeze of his hand as Hex silently reminded her to stay calm.

"The Doctor is alien," said Governor Sterling, "And arrested under suspicious circumstances. Had we known he was protected by the Earth treaty he would not have been sent to the camp. But he was, and has suffered a great deal of interrogation and brutality at the orders of the Scientist. When word gets back to Earth -"

"Excuse me -"

"_Ace!"_

"No, Hex...I _have_ to speak out. The Doctor asked me to tell you the truth!"

And the judge and the governor looked intently at her.

"You may speak, Miss McShane," the judge said.

"The Scientist's real name is the Rani. She is a Time Lady from Gallifrey, just like the Doctor – but that's where the similarity ends. She's a wanted criminal, wanted on Earth for crimes committed throughout history using her time machine! She's planning to make slaves of your people! Earth needs to know about this. You don't have to fear her. The Doctor is protected by the Earth treaty – and under that treaty, you are entitled to arrest the Rani."

Hex looked at her in surprise.

"You pick up on politics a lot faster than I do, Ace!" he exclaimed, "Yeah, I make you right – she's a threat. She's the one who needs to be locked up. And you need to impound all her research, its all evidence against her."

The governor thought for a moment.

"But she is powerful! She destroyed the enemy with chemical weapons, of the like we had never seen before!"

"And she's really not going to unleash anything on you now," Ace pointed out, "Not without destroying herself. All you need to do is go over to her lab and arrest her! And please, let the Doctor go."

"But he _is_ alien.."

Ace looked into his eyes as she spoke from her heart.

"That's right. He's a Time Lord, with two hearts and he's a good man, too. The Rani is the complete opposite! You may have won a war, but you let a bigger enemy slip under the door at the same time! And the Doctor is _not_ your enemy. The Rani is the enemy. Contact Earth and ask them. They will be able to show you images of her, tell you what she's done to Earth, your colony's home planet! You have to stop her. And let the Doctor go – don't become worse than your enemies, worse than the Rani..."

Then Hex spoke up.

"It looks to me like your people were ready to agree to anything to end a war," he said, "But this isn't the way. The Rani will destroy you all unless you stop her. It's usually the Doctor who stops people like her, that's what he does, he's saved the Earth and countless other planets from slavery and tyranny. _He's one of the good guys._ Do you get it yet?"

The judge and the governor exchanged a glance, and then Sterling nodded.

"Very well. I shall make the call to allow the Doctor's release. And while you are taking care of your friend, we shall deal with this Rani..."

He looked to the judge.

"Contact Earth. I want the criminal records of this individual sent over immediately."

She nodded and opened up a channel to Earth.

Then she handed paperwork to Hex.

"Please ensure Miss McShane goes back to your ship," she said.

"But the Doctor needs me -"

"And with your tendency for outbursts, this matter is best left in the capable hands of Mr Schofield," she told her.

Hex turned to Ace.

"Me and Kellie will get over to the camp and get the Doctor. You go back to the Tardis and wait for us there."

The look in her eyes was one of utter frustration, but Ace reluctantly agreed.

"Just get him out," she said.

"I promise you he's getting out of there," Hex replied, and then he left the office with Kellie and Ace followed, her heart aching as she longed to hold the Doctor in her arms again, and to know that he was finally safe and the nightmare was over...

* * *

As the door opened to another cell in the area known as the death block, the Doctor stood in the doorway, casting a look around the small room as he wondered if he would ever see freedom again.

"Get in," the guard said.

"_No,"_ the Doctor replied quietly as he tried to summon his strength, _"No...I refuse! I'm not going to submit to more torture and then execution like I've given up because I haven't! I won't die here!"_

And the guard raised his hand to strike a blow and the Doctor fought back, stumbled and then, weakened and unable to deflect the blow that crashed into his jaw, fell hard to the concrete floor, the impact knocking him out cold.

The guard stepped back and locked the door of the cell, leaving the Doctor bleeding on the floor.

* * *

Kellie had driven back to the camp at top speed.

As soon as Kellie had showed the paperwork they had been let inside, and taken to the Death Block. And as they approached the guard with the papers that secured the Doctor's release, as he thought about all the Doctor had been through, Hex felt his temper rising:

_Hex was steaming mad._

He wanted to punch out every single armed guard on the wing, he wanted to snatch the keys from the jailer who held the key to the Death Block and open up the door himself, maybe snatching a gun on the way, too – because he felt like killing someone, any one of these twisted people for what they had done to the Doctor.

But instead he remembered the most important fact of all:

_They expected everyone around them to be as calm as they were._

_Displays of anger were seen as a threat of violence._

_Ironic considering they were the most brutal bastards he had yet come across in his travels through time and space in the Doctor's Tardis._

_He had to be polite if he wanted to get the Doctor out before it was too late..._

As he stood at the desk and held up the paperwork signed with the judge's seal, he spoke calmly, keeping his anger inside.

"The Doctor's identity has been confirmed by Earth based security UNIT, he is a Time Lord from Gallifrey and certainly _not_ a spy."

The armed guard took the paperwork and looked through it.

Seconds had passed, but to Hex it seemed like minutes were dragging by, valuable minutes that could mean the difference between life and death...

He drew in a tight breath and spoke up again.

"Prison Governor has just approved the Doctor's release. He's signed it, look -"

The guard handed the paperwork back to him, and pressed a button.

"You may remove him from the holding cell," he said, and the door swung open.

* * *

_Hex ran._

He ran down the corridor, heading for the only door that had automatically opened, all the others were closed.

When he reached the cell he went inside and fell to his knees, gently turning the Doctor on his side as he fought against the urge to cry and remembered something he had learned shortly before he had got to know Ace and the Doctor – _it was never easy when it was someone you knew..._

And now it was the second time he was looking at a badly injured casualty and feeling torn between doing his job and weeping for a friend, but his professional training kicked in swiftly as Hex began to check the Doctor over:

_His pulse was weak but consistent, he was covered in bruises and what he could see from his open, bloodstained shirt, he had suffered multiple cuts and open wounds - some seemed consistent with electrical burns._

_But the Doctor was breathing, he was still alive... _

That was all Hex could be certain about, because he was unconscious and remained so, despite him calling his name several times.

He wanted to pull the Doctor into his arms and hold him tightly, he wanted to yell _Bastards_ as he thought of those responsible for this.

But he couldn't move him in case of broken bones, and he knew if he started yelling and cursing his actions would be seen as potentially threatening, and then they would probably shock him heavily and throw him in the cell next door...

Hex checked his breathing again, and then his pupils.

"_Doctor!"_ he said again, but got no response.

The Doctor had a bump on the side of his head, and a small gash that was leaking a lot of blood. Small cuts to the scalp often bled heavily and that was the least of his concerns: _The Doctor had suffered a blow to the head, and no doubt other internal injuries that he couldn't begin to diagnose without the proper equipment..._

"It's okay Doctor," he said as he got up, "You're a free man now – the least they can do is get you some help...I'll make sure they do..."

And he hit the emergency button on the wall.

As the light flashed, Hex leaned out of the cell door, and then he _did _yell, he shouted at the top of his voice and his words echoed down the corridor:  
_"I need some help in here! Get me some help before this man dies!"_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ace had waited in the Tardis for more than an hour.

As the time passed and the only company she kept was the hum that always reminded her the Police Box was alive, it suddenly occurred to her that the hum that she had always thought of as so homely now seemed so empty, much like the ticking of a clock seemed louder when left alone in a room with no other sound.

She had thought about going to the Doctor's room to lie down on his bed and hug his pillow, but she had done too much of that in the days that had passed and to do it now seemed like giving up, like all the fight would slip away and she would become a helpless girl sobbing into a pillow for her love, and helpless was something Ace had vowed long ago _never _to be...

It felt like the longest wait of her life as the time crawled on, when she checked her watch again and saw that almost two hours had passed, she ran her fingers through her hair and looked around the empty console room, then fixed her gaze on the door.

"_Come on!" _she said,_ "Where are you, Hex? What's keeping you so long?"_

And then she fell silent as she wondered if no news was good news, or quite the opposite...

She thought about the state he had been in when she had last seen him and remembered what Hex had said to the guard about his concerns for his condition.

Then as her fears grew she tried _not_ to think about anything, because at a time like this, thoughts could easily spiral into panic...

She wanted to walk out of the Tardis and find out what was going on, but she knew the judge had imposed conditions to her freedom, and if she wound up locked in a cell she would be of no use to anyone, especially the Professor...

And she felt as if she was slowly losing her mind as the time dragged on.

_Then the Tardis door finally opened._

Ace looked up from the console, eyes wide as Hex entered the Tardis alone.

"Where is he? Hex, where's the Professor?"

"He's been transferred to a local hospital to get his wounds treated. He was out cold on the floor in his cell by the time I got to him. I had to wait around and find out what was going on, when they rushed him in he looked in a bad way."

She stared at him, and as she caught the look in his eyes, she felt as if her heart was about to stop beating.

"Hex, is he okay?"

"Yes and no -"

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Will you give me a chance to explain?"

Ace blinked away tears.

"_Just tell me!"_

Hex gave a weary sigh.

"I had to wait at the hospital to find out what was happening before I came back for you."

"But I'm not allowed to leave the Tardis."

"Yes you are, as long as you're with me. The judge cleared you to go to the hospital, with me – so you could be there for him. We should leave now, I don't want him waking up alone in a strange place, he's been through enough."

"But is he okay?"

"He was out cold when I got to him. He had a head injury. But he's had a scan and it's all clear, there's no brain damage, no skull fracture – but he _is_ very weak, he's also suffered burns and bruises consistent with a heavy beating, he's got cracked ribs and a small fracture to his wrist, he's got heavy bruising and a back injury that will be okay as long as he has plenty of rest. At the moment they're getting some fluids into him because he's dehydrated, and he's still not woken up. When he does he's going to need a lot of pain relief for a couple of days. They want to keep him in for at least a week but I can't see him going along with that."

"And what about her?" Ace said bitterly, "What about the Rani?"

"That situation is now with the authorities – the authorities here _and_ on Earth. If she's not been arrested yet, it's happening within the next few hours. Don't worry about her now, let's just get back to the hospital and be there for the Doctor when he wakes up."

"But he's going to be okay?" she asked again, and Hex just looked at her, searching for the right words. In his experience as a medic he had often been asked that question by concerned relatives, and he knew too well to never make promises about a patient, especially one who had been through as much as the Doctor...

"I think so, I hope so – but it's not the physical side we have to think about now. He's stable and that's always a good sign. But I'm more concerned about what this has done to him in other ways. He's been tortured, Ace. It must have had a psychological impact. He's going to need looking after when he gets out of there, he's going to need a lot of rest and peace and quiet. I can help him with his physical injuries, but I'm not a counsellor. I'm hoping that when he comes back, being here with us – especially you – will be all he needs to get over this."

And now Ace had a new concern. She hadn't thought about the effect on his mind until Hex had mentioned it...

"He will be okay," she said, sounding very sure of herself, "I'll make sure he is, I'll look after him. But I don't think he's going to fall apart. The Doctor is very strong, he always has been."

And then they left the Tardis together.

* * *

The Rani looked up sharply as Governor Sterling walked into her laboratory.

He was flanked by several armed guards, and as three of them began to set about dismantling her lab equipment, she stared at him in utter shock.

"What is the meaning of this?" she fumed, "I am the Scientist, the saviour of your miserable little earth-like planet, and you should be treating _me_ with more respect! Leave my work alone and get out!"

And the guards continued to dismantle the lab equipment as two more drew their weapons and the prison Governor stepped closer.

"It's over, Rani." he said calmly.

And as she saw the look of resignation in his eyes, she felt her throat go tight.

"Rani? I know of no such name, I am the Scientist -"

"You are a renegade Time Lady considered a criminal on your home planet of Gallifrey, and on Earth – which means under terms set out in the Earth alliance treaty, you are now under arrest."

"_No!"_ she screamed, and then she struggled, lashing out as a guard attempted to cuff her.

A second guard stepped in, dodging a swipe from manicured nails as the handcuffs were snapped tightly about her slender wrists.

She was still struggling as Sterling spoke again.

"You are now in my custody. And your experiments are suspended indefinitely. And I shall be personally reviewing the records of all prisoners held here – and there will be no more of your brutality. From today, this camp becomes a prison run like any other under the Earth alliance treaty! Your days of ruling over us ends now."

She had stopped struggling, and looked to Sterling with frightened eyes as the guard held her firmly.

"No...you misunderstand, I am not a criminal! Ask..."

And she stopped, recalling the only man who could have saved her had been sent to the death block by her own command.

"Ask the Doctor?" Sterling guessed, "He was the one who led us to the truth! And he has since been released and will hopefully make a good recovery from his ordeal. We are very grateful to him and his companions for their help in clarifying exactly who you are!"

"_What?" _Rage filled her eyes.

"You will be given a fair trial," he added, "And then executed for your many crimes. Unless of course you decide to hand yourself in to the authorities on Gallifrey, but I would understand if the Doctor prefers to walk away from this situation, he's already suffered enough."

She drew in a shocked breath as she realised the Doctor was the only one who could step in and save her now...

"Please, let me talk to him, let me explain everything -"

"Take her away," he said to the guards, "Lock her in solitary, and be sure to keep two guards posted outside her room at all times. This woman must _never_ be given the opportunity to escape."

And he met the shocked gaze of the Rani once more.

"You will never be free again," he said, and as she was dragged out of the room her screams echoed down the corridor.

* * *

As Ace sat at the Doctor's bedside, Hex spoke quietly, explaining the extent of his injuries.

"And like I said, " he told her, "He _will _get over this – but he does need a lot of rest."

"I know..."

Ace had sounded a thousand miles away as she kept her gaze fixed on her sleeping Professor and she ran a gentle hand over his bruised face.

Her gaze shifted to the bruises and burns that marked his body, the sheet was up to his chest but she had briefly slid it down and seen the injuries extended more or less everywhere. The Doctor had a line in his arm, Hex had told her he needed to fluids because he was weak and dehydrated, and she understood that part even though she knew little about medicine or nursing, at least, not in the way Hex did...

"He should be waking up soon," he told her, "You need to talk to him, Ace. Remind him that he's safe now. Keep telling him it's over until he gets the message – he's going to feel a bit out of it at first because of the pain relief. He might even think he's dreaming. I know I would if I'd been locked up in that place – I would have dreamed of freedom ever time I closed my eyes."

And then as Hex watched the Doctor sleeping, he frowned, then he shook his head.

"To tell you the truth Ace, I couldn't have got through it like he did. I think I would have topped myself before I let them torture me... I mean, what went through his mind, when they told him he was going to die? He was too weak to try and escape, he must have thought it was the end..."

"But it's over now," she said quietly, and then she gently ran her hand over the Doctor's hair as he stirred.

"Professor?"

He gave a heavy sigh, turned his head at the sound of her voice and then slowly opened his eyes.

Ace smiled as she managed to hold back tears of relief.

"We got you out. We sent your prints to Earth and they confirmed you're protected under the treaty. The Rani's being arrested, probably as we speak. It's over, you're safe now."

Her words had reached him but the Doctor felt too weary to reply at first

"It's over?" he murmured.

"Yes it is," Hex added, stepping closer to the bed, "You've been through a lot, but you're safe now. And as soon as you're well enough to get out of this bed, we can all leave this planet."

The Doctor blinked, focussing on Hex as he started to feel more alert.

"No..." he said weakly, "What about the Rani?"

Ace tightened her grip on his hand.

"Forget her, Professor! She's going to be arrested, that's the end of it! Earth authorities are dealing with her here on this planet – she's going to be charged with every crime she's ever committed on Earth or Earth colonies – they'll execute her for it."

"And it's certainly what she deserves!" Hex exclaimed.

The Doctor was coming to his senses now. The pain relief was working well but his mind felt less cloudy. He wanted to sit up but knew he was too weak to think about trying to move just yet.

"They're going to execute her?"

Hex nodded.

"Once the evidence has been compiled and all the paperwork has been competed – she's got a long history of offences and it's going to take time. But justice has finally caught up with her."

And Ace felt a flicker of alarm as she spotted a look of concern in the Doctor's eyes.

"You know I hate violence. And I could have gone along with life imprisonment for her, but death?"

"Leave it, Professor!" Ace said gently as she held on to his hand, "You've been through so much – just rest and forget about her. She's not your concern any more. What matters now is you getting better."

Vague flickers of pain were there, just under the surface, but masked by the pain relief.

The Doctor looked into her eyes as a wave of emotion came over him and he recalled how he had believed he would never see her again, and how he had vowed to remember her scent and the warmth of her in his last moments...

"It feels like I'm dreaming," he whispered.

Hex smiled.

"That's just the pain relief. Believe me, this _is_ real – you're safe and sound now, Doctor. We got you out of there just like we said we would."

And then he glanced at Ace.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while – I'll be outside, I think you need some privacy."

"Thanks," Ace replied, and Hex walked out of the room.

* * *

Now they were alone together, Ace struggled to hold back her tears.

"I wanted to think we would get you out," she said to him, "But there was times when I thought it wasn't going to happen. Then I started to think I was losing you and -"

"Stop it, Ace," the Doctor said gently, "I'm still here and I'm getting better and soon this will be like a bad dream. All scars heal eventually."

"But some don't fade away," Ace said in a hushed voice, "Do you think you can ever forget what you went through?"

He gave a sigh as he rested against the softness of his pillow.

_"Forget? No. But I can put it in its place and move on, I have to – if I held on to every terrible event that ever happened to me I'd be as mad as the Rani...or as evil and twisted as the Master. We have to rise above these things, Ace. Otherwise, what happens? We end up bitter and twisted, grown cold by lessons taught from a harsh past – a bit like the people of this planet. It used to be a beautiful resort and look at it now, it's a cold, oppressive place because they never let go of the brutality of war even when the war was over. They are the ones who carry the deepest scars, the evidence is all around us. That's the true cost of war. Life for some can never be the same again, and in the worst possible way – instead of rising above the tyranny that threatened to take over, they've embraced the same. Quite the hollow victory, don't you think?"_

Ace nodded.

"I make you right, Professor," she said, and then he gave a sigh and closed his eyes.

"I need to sleep," he murmured, "Stay with me, Ace. Then I'll know for sure this isn't a dream, when I wake up and find you're still here."

"Of course I will," she promised, and he felt her gently kiss his cheek, and a flicker of a smile played about his lips briefly, and then he slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ace stayed at his bedside as he slept on.

When Hex returned, he stood beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder, and Ace turned her head and looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks," she said warmly.

"What for?" Hex asked her.

"For helping like you did. It's usually me who takes the lead, me who faces trouble head on. But this time I couldn't, this time my approach was the last thing the situation needed. And just when I thought I couldn't handle any more, there you were – and everything was all right."

Hex smiled.

"I just did what I could to help. And he's out of that place now, that's all that matters. I'll give it three days and he'll be discharging himself. He won't stay in here for a week, he wants to leave – I know what the Doctor's like. He won't feel right again until we're off this planet and he's back in his Tardis."

"And that moment can't come soon enough me!" Ace exclaimed.

Then there was a tap on the door, and they turned to see Kellie standing there.

Ace smiled at the young woman who had done so much to secure the Doctor's freedom.

"Come in," she said warmly, "But you'll have to be quiet, the Doctor's sleeping."

Kellie briefly returned her smile and then looked to Hex.

"That's good news. But actually I need to speak with you both about a police matter – to do with the arrest of the Rani..."

And she entered the room and stood away from the Doctors bed.

Hex joined her but Ace stayed at the Doctor's bedside, determined to keep her promise to be there when he woke up again.

"What's this about?" Hex asked her, and she looked at him and hesitated.

"It's a bit difficult..." she began.

"Life has been difficult since we arrived here, Kellie. Especially for the Doctor! Just tell me what this is about."

"The prosecution service would like the Doctor to give evidence against the Rani. He doesn't have to, because everything she did is recorded, she made her own recordings of his interrogations -"

"She recorded it?" Hex said in disgust.

"So the evidence is there already," Kellie added, "But it would help the prosecution if he could give a statement in his own words regarding what he saw at the camp – executions on her orders, beatings, that kind of thing."

"_No!"_ Ace had said spoken in a firm but low voice, determined not to wake the Professor as he lay resting. She remained at his side, his hand in her grasp as she turned her head and looked at Kellie.

"He doesn't need to relive any of this. He's been through enough. I won't allow him to do it. And he's against the death penalty – even if he gave evidence, he would speak out against her execution. I know it's his right to do that, but I don't think that woman has a right to live after what she's done. She's caused death and suffering throughout time with her experiments! When she killed your enemies with chemical warfare, it wasn't an act of war – it was an experiment! Just another one of her experiments! And he's been through enough. He needs to walk away from this situation now."

"I have to agree with Ace," Hex told her, looking at her apologetically, "Your case against the Rani is sound without the Doctor's statements. And he needs to get off this planet and move on – staying here and going through the trial process, after what he's been through, is the very last thing he needs."

"Could I ask him myself when he wakes up?" she said hopefully.

Hex shook his head.

"Sorry, Kellie, but the answer is No. If he was awake and recovered like nothing had happened, we wouldn't be having this conversation. _But he's not_. He's hurt and I can only guess how its going to affect his mind in the long term. It could take him years to get over this properly. So as his friend, I'm telling you, the answer is No."

"Same from me," Ace said to her, "Sorry, but he's not going through any more of this."

And Kellie nodded.

"Well I can understand that. He's not legally obliged to do it, and the authorities want to do all they can to ensure the Doctor makes a full recovery from his ordeal – the last thing they want to do is to drag up memories that could harm his recovery."

"Thanks for seeing it from our point of view," Hex told her.

And then Kellie looked at him thoughtfully.

"Now the Rani is out of power, things are changing around here. A lot of the post war rulings are being changed and the camp is being turned back into a regular prison. And we need more man power on the ground, in the streets, we need more police – _decent _police, Hex."

"Why are you telling me?"

She smiled.

"I was thinking, you're a great negotiator, and you're calm and you know how to listen, too. You'd be a fantastic copper. How about it? Would you like to stay and help us build a better planet?"

And Ace looked at him, her grip was firmly on the Doctor's hand, but as she looked to her friend she felt selfish as she hoped he would turn the offer down...

Hex smiled.

"Well, I don't know if I'd make a good policeman. But I do know I'm a good medic and right now I'm happy to travel with the Doctor and Ace. But thanks for the offer, even though I can't accept it."

She smiled as she tried to hide the disappointment that was clear in her eyes.

"I wish you'd said yes, we could have worked together – we would have made a great team. But I can see you're quiet happy where you are. I'd better go. Take care, Hex."

"You too, Kellie," he said, and then she left the room and closed the door behind her.

As Hex joined Ace at the Doctor's bedside, she kept her voice low as she looked up at him.

"I'm glad you turned her down," she said.

"Why?" Hex wondered.

Ace smiled.

"Because it just wouldn't be the same without you," she told him, "Us three make a good team."

Hex looked down at the Doctor, who was still sleeping as he recovered from his ordeal.

"We certainly do," he agreed, "You're right about that, Ace."

* * *

It was growing dark when the Doctor woke up.

"I'm still here," Ace said softly, and he smiled as he looked up at her.

"She's been waiting for you to open your eyes for hours!" Hex added as he stood by the window, "She said she won't go back to the Tardis to rest until you woke up and saw her sitting there."

The Doctor looked into the eyes of the woman he loved as he recalled a promise he had made, before disaster had struck...

"When we landed on this planet and I was leaving to find a hotel I said I wouldn't be long. I'm sorry I kept you waiting, Ace."

She smiled.

"That's okay, Professor. After all the years we've travelled together, I expect the unexpected!"

And he found the strength to give her hand a gentle squeeze.

"So," he said, "We need to think of where to go next...I need some time to rest and recover and I also promised you and me some time alone together, and clearly this is _not_ the planet to do that – so we need to think about a new destination."

He suddenly sounded stronger and as he looked into her eyes she saw them darken with passion she had missed so badly.

"We've got unfinished business, Ace," he said fondly, "And I have a promise to keep – so where shall we go to fulfil that promise?"

And Ace smiled as she knew at once her Professor was back, he was already much stronger and as they looked at each other she felt a spark of excitement light up where thoughts had, until recently, been so dark and dismal. He needed time to rest, but he was going to recover – and he had _not_ forgotten his promise to her on the day he had taken her in his arms and kissed her for the first time – _they had unfinished business to attend to..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hex had not been wrong about the Doctor being impatient to leave.

Three days after his rescue, he was up and dressed and determined to leave the planet – and the terrible memories – far behind him.

"Are you sure about this?" Hex asked.

The Doctor looked tired and weak and leaned heavily on his umbrella as he walked out of the room where he had spent the past three days recovering.

"Yes, I am leaving, Hex."

"Professor -"

Ace reached for him, but he smiled and shook his head.

"It hurts to walk out of here, but that's what I'm doing, because I want to leave!" he said, "And I don't need to lean on anyone. I can get all the rest I need once we reach the Tardis."

And then pain registered on his face, and as he stumbled, Ace put her arm around him.

"Don't even bother to tell me you can manage on your own!" she said, and he gave in, admitting the truth as he met her gaze.

"You're right, I can barely move. But I want to leave, I want to go back to the Tardis."

"You wont have to walk far," Hex told him as they reached a lift and he pressed the call button, "I asked Kellie to drive us back, she's meeting us outside."

The lift doors opened and Ace exchanged a worried look with Hex as the Doctor stumbled again, and they both helped him into the lift.

* * *

Hex pressed the button for the ground floor.

"You shouldn't be out of bed yet," Ace said, "You look like you're in a lot of pain, Professor."

"I am," he admitted, "But can you blame me for wanting to get away from this planet?"

"Of course not," Ace replied, and kept her arm around him as he leaned heavily against her and the lift descended.

"I've got your painkillers and the cream for your burns," Hex told him as he patted his jacket pocket, "You'll be okay, Doctor – you just need to get some proper rest."

And they reached the ground floor and the doors opened and then, helped by his two companions, the Doctor made his way slowly out of the hospital, to a parking area where Kellie was waiting to drive them back to the Tardis.

* * *

Moments later they were driving towards the road that led to the restricted zone, and as they drew closer to the Tardis, Ace felt impatient to leave the planet, to get away from this place that had caused such misery for all of them in so many ways.

The Doctor was sitting beside her and Ace cast a glance at him, feeling worried as she noticed he was leaning back with his eyes closed. His face was pale and he looked to be in considerable pain.

"Professor, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine," he whispered, and gave a heavy sigh as he tried to bear the discomfort of his wounds as the car took the bumpy road that led back to the restricted zone.

As Ace took hold of his hand, he opened his eyes and turned his head and smiled.

"I'll feel much better when we're off this planet..."

And then he spoke again, and Ace felt a creeping sense of dread:

"_But I still keep thinking about the Rani. I suppose she's only getting what she deserves, but am against the death penalty..."_

"And it's out of our hands now," Ace said quickly.

The Doctor looked at her intently.

"Ace, are you suggesting I just walk away and let them kill her?"

"It's nothing to do with us now," she said again.

"I make her right, Doctor," Hex added from the front seat, and then he exchanged a glance with Kellie, silently begging her not to ask him to speak at the trial, and she understood and remained silent.

"Just leave it, you've been through enough, we all have," Ace said in a hushed voice.

And then they reached the street where the Tardis was parked close by, and Ace got out of the car at once and then leaned in to help the Doctor get out.

"I can't wait to get off this planet!" she said.

As Hex got out of the car, he turned back to Kellie who still in the driving seat.

"It's been nice knowing you. I'd say maybe I'll see you again some day, but I doubt if we'll ever return to this planet after what happened. But it would be nice to think we might meet again."

And Kellie smiled.

"I'd like to think so too - but we both know that won't happen."

Hex cast a glance around the restricted zone and noticed some of the warning signs had been taken down already.

"This planet is changing for the better," he said, "Let's hope it carries on that way. And take care, Kellie."

"You too Hex," she replied, and then he stepped back from the car and she drove away.

Hex watched as the car moved off into the distance, and then he turned back to Ace and the Doctor.

"Home at last!" he exclaimed, and as the Doctor leaned on Ace, he handed the Tardis key to Hex, who opened the door, and they went back inside.

* * *

Once the Tardis door was shut, the Doctor staggered over to the console and then briefly let go of Ace as he thought about their next destination.

"Where are we going?" Hex asked as the Doctor keyed in co ordinates.

"Earth," he replied, "And I'm taking the slow route, I need to lie down for a while."

And he swayed on his feet as he leaned against the console.

Ace put her arm around him again.

"I'm putting you to bed, Professor."

"That's a very good idea," he said, and as the Tardis vanished from the planet that had caused such misery and set off on a new course through time and space, the Doctor leaned heavily against Ace as she helped him back to his room.

* * *

The Doctor sat down heavily and breathed a relieved sigh, feeling thankful to be back in his room, on his own bed, in his Tardis – and to be with Ace. The combination of all of this wrapped around him like a blanket and a wave of emotion swept over him as it finally dawned on him that yes, he _was_ safe at last...

Ace helped him slip off his jacket and then she started to unbutton his shirt.

"It won't be long before you can do this yourself," she told him, "Your wrist won't take long to heal...you're getting a lot better already -"

"_Ace..."_

She looked into his eyes.

"What, Professor?"

The Doctor had been determined not to drag up recent events again, needing to move on from it all – but in that moment he knew it would be impossible, without talking it over with her first.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he said in a hushed voice, "Every night, I closed my eyes and thought of you, I thought of you after the Rani tortured me, I thought of you after I was left in solitary after I was beaten by the guards...every time I closed my eyes I thought about you in my arms and..."

He drew in a sharp breath as he blinked away tears.

"_Ace, I thought I'd never see you again!"_

And she drew him into her arms and he clung to her, sobbing quietly as he pressed his face against her shoulder.

And the door quietly opened and Hex stood there staring, surprised to see the Doctor weeping as Ace held him.

He said nothing as Ace looked at him, instead he took the pills and lotion for the Doctor's burns and left them on a table by the door, and then silently left the room again and shut the door behind him, leaving them alone together.

* * *

As the Doctor's sobs began to slow, Ace gently stroked his hair.

"It's okay, Professor, it's over now."

"I know it is," he said as he drew back from her.

And Ace looked into his eyes and saw in a heartbeat that the ordeal he had been through had left a deep impression on the man she loved. It made her wonder if he could ever forget all that had happened, if he could ever truly recover from it; although the physical scars were healing she wondered if the mental scars ever could. The Professor was strong, but everyone had a breaking point...

"Lay down with me," he said softly, "I want to sleep and I need to do that in your arms."

Ace lay back on the bed and the Doctor eased himself down beside her, he was still partly dressed but his shirt was off and she longed to run her hands over his body and taste his kisses, but one glance at the fading bruises and healing burns told her all he wanted to do was sleep, and even the softest caress would have caused him discomfort.

"Do you need your pain killers?" she asked him.

He had already closed his eyes.

"Probably," he murmured, "But I need sleep more than anything else."

And as she turned on her side and shifted closer he put his arm around her, and then as his breathing slowed and deepened, he slid into an exhausted sleep.

Ace lay beside him watching him rest until her own eyes grew heavy, and then, for the first time since their ordeal had begun, she finally slipped into a much needed deep sleep, reassured by the closeness of the man she loved as he rested beside her.

* * *

Ace woke first, she opened her eyes and as she saw the Professor beside her, she smiled, remembering he was safe now and the nightmare was over. Then her smile faded as she cast her gaze over his bruised body, she saw the burns and the heavy dressing on his wrist and then her heart ached as she thought of all he had been through and wondered if they could ever return to the point they had been at, before the nightmare.

He was sleeping soundly, but he still looked pale and tired and she knew it would be several weeks before he was fully recovered – at least _physically _recovered...

Ace leaned closer and gently kissed his shoulder.

The Professor stirred and she smiled again, repeating that kiss as she carefully ran her hand over his chest, admiring his firm body as fingertips brushed across his nipples.

He drew in a slow breath and murmured something she didn't catch as he smiled in his sleep.

"I can't wait for you to get better," she whispered, "I just want to be with you, Professor..."

And she ran her hand over his chest again, being careful to avoid the burns and bruises.

He gave a sigh and turned on his side as pain briefly registered on his face.

"Don't move," she said softly, "Remember your back's hurting..."

"_No..."_ he murmured as he hovered between waking and sleeping,_ "No, I don't care if it hurts..."_

And Ace felt a shiver of excitement run through her body.

"I won't forget you're hurting," she whispered, and she shifted closer, wrapping her arms around him as she kissed him gently.

His lips parted, welcoming her kiss, and then as her hands ran over healing wounds he caught his breath as he opened his eyes, breaking off from her kiss sharply as he pushed her back.

"_Get off me... you've done enough, you're poison, you're a poison woman, you always were!"_

And then he blinked as pain ached in his bruised back and the sudden movement he had made as he sat up brought reality back into focus:  
_He was with Ace._..

His eyes widened as he saw hurt in her eyes.

"Ace...I'm sorry, I thought you was her...I felt pain and I thought -"

Tear filled his eyes.

"_I'm so sorry!"_

"It's okay," she said quietly, "I get it, I made a bad move...I shouldn't have done that while you were asleep... maybe it's too soon for anything, I don't want to wreck what we have -"

"_No!"_

She had made a move to get up, but he grabbed her hand and tugged her closer as he struggled to hold back his tears.

"I felt you touching me and then I felt pain and I was dreaming I was back there...in her lab. I'm sorry, it's my fault...I should have known, I should have remembered..."

"It's _not _your fault!"

"I'd never push you away, Ace."

As he made that vow his eyes burned with the kind of intensity that reminded her he was much more than his human appearance suggested; he was a Time Lord, he had seen much and endured much, and perhaps there had been many terrible events in his many lifetimes that had left their mark upon his soul - perhaps some worse than the ordeal the Rani had put him through, but right now, that was the scar that still shone fresh as an open wound, she could see it in his eyes – he was not over it yet, and perhaps never would be, at least not in this lifetime...

"And it's not too soon, how can it be to soon?" he said to her, "After all the years I've known and loved you - it could never be too soon, not now, not after we've been through so much together. I love you, Ace. I've always loved you."

And then the intensity that burned in his eyes faded.

"But I didn't want it to happen like this – I mean here and now, with me bruised and sore and looking as bad as I feel! I wanted it to be special..."

"Professor," she said gently as she looked into his eyes, "It was always going to be special, it doesn't matter where we are or what else has happened – as long as I'm with you, that's all that matters to me."

And he gave a heavy sigh as he looked at her with weary eyes.

"Sometimes I think I've had enough of being the Doctor," he said sadly, "I'm always caught in battles that are not mine, there's always wrongs that need putting right, and just when I think I've found something good, something in my life to be happy about, disaster strikes!"

"Professor, you didn't know what had happened on that planet! None of this was your fault!"

"But I ruined everything for us..."

Ace looked at him with love in her eyes.

"Nothing is ruined," she promised him,"And this, me next to you, having you back here and safe in my arms is the best feeling ever."

Then the sadness began to fade from his eyes and he smiled.

"I've been hopelessly aroused since I woke up!" he confessed, "I've been trying to ignore it, I'm so bruised and sore I couldn't make love if I tried..."

Ace slid her hands gently to his waist and unbuckled his belt.

"Let me get you undressed and put you into bed, you can't sleep on top of the covers, you need to be warm."

He closed his eyes and smiled again.

"That sounds like a good idea. You'd make an excellent nurse, Ace..."

"I don't know about that," she replied softly as he lay back and she carefully undressed him, "I'd have a hard time keeping my hands off you!"

He laughed softly and then took in a slow breath, bracing himself for the pain that throbbed in his back as he shifted position and she put the covers over him.

Then she kicked off her shoes and stripped off her t shirt and stepped out of her skirt.

The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise as he took in the sight of Ace standing there in her underwear.

"I think you'd make a very good nurse!" he exclaimed, "I'm feeling better already!"

And his eyes sparkled and finally, that haunted look had gone, all trace of the chill of the nightmare had faded away, and as Ace got in bed beside him, he turned on his side and they lay together looking into each other's eyes.

He ran his hand over her shoulder, then brushed the covers down, as they fell to her waist he cast his gaze over her curves and the fullness of her breasts and his eyes darkened with desire.

"You're a very beautiful woman," he said softly, "And if I was over the beating those guards gave me back at the camp, I'd be showing you just how much I want you right now at this minute, but I can't, and I'm sorry about that."

And as she leaned closer he ran his hand over her soft hair, and then kissed her gently.

That kiss sparked up the fire all over again and he took hold of her hand, carefully guiding it down his body. One touch was all she needed to know he was still very much aroused.

"Be gentle," he whispered, "When I'm healed I'll show you what I'm like – I'm _not_ the kind of man to lie back and be taken over, but for now, I shall have to be that kind of man."

And then he closed his eyes and drew in a slow breath and then murmured sounds of satisfaction as she gently stroked and caressed him, feeling his desire build as he hardened beneath her touch.

"_I've dreamed of this moment.,..you and me...Oh Ace, don't stop...that's perfect..."_

She kissed him softly as she continued to caress him, and then he gave a sharp gasp and his body trembled.

He was breathless and his face was flushed but as he opened his eyes and looked at her she was sure he was already coming back to her – what had just happened between them had sent his memories of his ordeal at the camp a thousand light years from his mind at that moment, he was still recovering his breath as he spoke again.

"And I wanted our first encounter to be so much more than this! I wanted a romantic room, candles, rose petals, me making love to you - not you pleasuring me with your hand because I'm too hurt to perform!"

Ace smiled.

"Seeing you so excited, so taken over by the moment – that was wonderful," she promised him, "And when you're fleeing stronger, you can return the favour – and the rest of it too! Now _stop_ complaining, because that was beautiful for both of us."

And she kissed him again, and the Doctor weakly hugged her, and then his back throbbed so he let go and rested carefully, leaning back against soft pillows as he kept still, waiting for the aches and pains to fade out.

"I think I need my painkillers."

"I know."

Ace got up and brought a glass of water over to the bed, along with two pills she had removed from a bottle on the table.

She handed him the pills and the water and then turned back to a box of tissues and took a couple out of the box, then folded back the covers.

The Doctor had just swallowed the pills and set the water down next to the bed.

"What's that for?" he asked.

Ace met his gaze and giggled.

"Cleaning you up!" she exclaimed, and as the tissue made contact with his lower body he realised why and laughed as his face flushed.

"Yes, I did lose control a bit too fast!"

Ace folded the covers back and put the tissue in the waste paper basket, then she smoothed the covers down and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'll try and last longer next time. I hope I do, I mean, when we – well what I mean is, I don't want to let you down the first time we make love properly."

"You could never let me down, Professor," she promised him, and then she kissed him fondly and grabbed her clothes, throwing them on quickly.

"Where are you going?" he asked, aching at the thought of losing her closeness even for a second.

"I'm off to the kitchen to get something to eat," she told him, "And I'll make you something later, after you've had more sleep. You look exhausted."

"I am, but seeing you in your underwear is picking me up a lot!" he said playfully, and as his eyes sparkled, she felt happy to know the Professor was getting back to his old self at last. It would be a while before he could properly put his ordeal behind him, but to see his eyes light up just like they used to was a very good sign indeed...

Ace finished dressing and then ran her fingers through her hair and got up from the bed.

"I'll be back in a little while," she said to him, but as she got up and glanced back at him she saw the Professor was already sleeping soundly again.

"Sweet dreams," she said softly, and she left the room and closed the door quietly behind her.

* * *

Ace found Hex in the kitchen. He was sitting at the table eating a sandwich and as she came into the room he smiled.

"How's the Doctor?"

Ace smiled too.

"Getting a lot better. You're right, he does need me – he needs to be close to me, it helps him to forget."

"I bet it does!" Hex said, and winked.

"And that is _all_ I'm saying on the matter!" Ace teased, and she sat down at the table and reached over to a pile of sandwiches and took one.

"Oi that's mine!"

"And I don't mind if I do!" she joked.

Ace started to eat the sandwich, but halfway through she paused, her thoughts on all that had happened.

"Hex, you know what you was saying about the state of his mind?"

"Well I was only guessing, based on the fact that just about anyone would come out of something like that with mental scars, but this is the Doctor we're talking about, so I could be wrong."

"No," she said, "I think you're right. I went to wake him with a kiss, I ran my hand over his chest – I was careful, I tried not to touch his bruises – but he woke up so sharply, started talking about the Rani and how she was poison...then he realised he was talking to me, and he kept saying sorry. I don't think he was having a nightmare, he just woke up and thought he was back there, just for a split second."

And she looked across the table at Hex.

"Should I be worried?"

He sipped his tea.

"I'd say most people would be jumpy after an ordeal like that. If it was me I'd be a quivering wreck! It's just so recent, you've got to remember that. He won't forget it in five minutes."

Sadness shaded her eyes.

"I'm scared this could ruin everything for us...he said he wanted it all to be perfect and he feels like it's his fault for landing on that planet."

"But he didn't know about the war and how much things had changed. I think he's just trying to put it all in its place. Just trust him, Ace – he wants to get himself back together, and he will. As long as he's in pain, it's going to feel like it happened yesterday. When the pain fades, it might be easier for him."

"I hope so," she replied, and she finished the sandwich and got up.

"Where are you going?" Hex asked, "I was going to make some more tea -"

"I'll be back in a minute, I just want to check on him again," she replied, and she left the kitchen and went back down the corridor and headed towards the Doctor's room.

* * *

Ace opened the door quietly and stood there for a moment, watching him sleeping peacefully. He was on his back and breathing slowly and deeply and it seemed the pain relief had helped him rest easily, he was showing no sign of discomfort or bad dreams.

She wanted to go over to him, to kiss him gently as he slept, but did not want to risk waking him sharply again in case it triggered another flash back.

Instead she just stood there for a moment watching him sleep.

"_That's right," _she whispered, _"You rest, Professor..."_

And then she stepped out of the room and closed the door quietly, taking care not to wake him. She wondered how long it would take for the trauma to fade from his mind, and then she wondered where exactly on Earth the Tardis would be landing, because he had not told her, but she felt certain he had chosen somewhere that would be appropriate to ensure his got the rest and recovery time he needed.

But she still wasn't sure if he would ever truly get over his ordeal, and that thought worried her deeply. And she kept that thought in mind as she went back to the kitchen in search of Hex, who she felt sure could provide just enough tea and sympathy to ease her fears once more...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As the Tardis landed, Ace had not bothered to step outside to see exactly where on Earth the Doctor had decided to go. Instead she stood in the Doctor's bedroom and watched as he politely brushed away the offer of help that Hex offered as he struggled to button up this shirt.

He was dressed now, but he had left off his tie and his question mark jumper. He was still bruised and sore and movement was difficult. As he got up he leaned on his umbrella.

"I can manage," he reminded Hex, I've done nothing but sleep for two days -"

"And that should just about be enough to keep you on your feet for twenty minutes!" Hex exclaimed, "But after that, you have to stay in bed for a few more days. You're not over this yet."

As he reached the door the Doctor looked at him with weary eyes.

"I know that," he replied, and then he made his way down the Tardis corridor as Ace walked beside him, anxiously glancing at him as she stayed alert and ready to make a grab for him in case he stumbled.

"So you said we're going to stay somewhere nice," she began as they entered the console room and headed for the door, "Where are we, Professor?"

"Somewhere nice and peaceful, somewhere I know there's no trouble!" he replied, and then he opened the door. Ace and Hex followed him outside and as Ace took in the sight of the sunlight glittering on calm waves and the colours of a distant fairground adding a splash of brilliance to a wide, busy seafront, she smiled.

"You're right, Professor – it looks like there's no trouble here. Where exactly are we?"

"Clacton, 1990," the Doctor replied, and then he looked to some houses up on the cliffs that overlooked the sea.

"We need to get up that path, that house in the middle painted white – the Victorian one with the yellow gables..."

"Is it a hotel?" Ace wondered.

The Doctor smiled.

"No, it's a house," he replied, "And it's mine."

Ace looked at him in surprise.

"When did you buy that place?"

"About a year before we met," he told her.

Hex smiled too.

"This is great stuff! I love the sea side – I'm going out later to explore... I think I see a pub at the end of the pier...and there's amusement arcades too!"

"Let's go then," the Doctor said, and turned back and opened the door of the Tardis.

Confusion filled her eyes at once.

"I thought we were staying?" Ace said.

"We are," the Doctor told her, "But I can't climb up the steps, I'm too weak – I'm going to land the Tardis in the back garden."

"Good idea," Hex said, and they went back into the Tardis and moments later it faded out of sight, re materialising a short distance away, in the back garden of the house on the cliffs.

* * *

The Doctor opened the door again and Ace stepped out first, into a garden with high fences and a wide lawn with flowerbeds around the edges. At the back of the garden, rose bushes grew tall and the roses were blooming, filling the garden with their scent.

She looked at the Doctor and smiled.

"This is nice," she said, "This is just perfect..."

The Doctor took a key from his pocket and unlocked the back door and they followed him into a white kitchen with black and white floor tiles.

The house smelled of polish and age and was in good condition, the place was clean and the nets at the windows sparkled white.

"I'm afraid the kitchen needs stocking up," he said.

Ace looked to Hex.

"Hex, someone needs to get the -"

"I know, I'll get the shopping. But first I need to get you up the stairs and put you to bed, Doctor. I'm the one with the medical knowledge and I can tell at a glance you need rest."

The Doctor gave a weary sigh.

"And I'll definitely get all the rest I need now," he agreed, and they went through the kitchen to a carpeted hallway, and the Doctor paused, indicating to some open doorways.

"Front room, dining room, you've seen the kitchen – there's a downstairs toilet over there by the main hallway – and upstairs, three bedrooms the two largest rooms have en suite bathrooms, and you're more than welcome to take the second largest room, Hex."

"Thanks."

Ace put her arm around the Doctor as he started to make his way up the stairs.

"So what do I get, the poky box room?" she joked, and the Doctor smiled.

"If you want it Ace – or you could always come in with me, I was hoping you would."

They paused on the stairs and exchanged a brief kiss, and then Ace continued to help him up to the top.

Hex followed behind, feeling happy for Ace but at the same time disappointed their own friendship had not grown deeper.

But Ace was with the Doctor now, and the more he thought about it, the more it made sense – they had been travelling together for several years, they had a lot of history and their friendship was very strong. Perhaps it had been inevitable the two of them would have fallen in love eventually, and it was none of his business, no matter how fond he was of Ace McShane...

* * *

A short while later Ace was unpacking a few belongings and putting them away in a polished oak wardrobe, while Hex helped the Doctor undress and put him to bed in the big double bed he would be sharing with Ace – although Hex tried again not to think about that. When the Doctor had been in a danger, his priority had been to get his friend _out_ of danger, and to help Ace, who was falling apart fearing she might lose the man she loved. Now it was all over and Hex knew his heart felt a little sore at the thought that he would never be the man Ace loved, but then again, she loved the Doctor. _What human guy could possibly compete with a Time Lord?_

Hex folded the covers down to the Doctor's waist and opened up the jar of cream that was used to treat his burns.

"You're healing fast," he remarked as he applied the cream to his shoulders and chest, taking care to do it gently as his fingers slid over fading bruises.

"I just wish I wasn't laid up in bed!" the Doctor complained, "And those burns are itching..."

"That's because you're healing," Hex reminded him.

Then he briefly folded the covers lower.

"Sorry, Doctor...I've just got to treat the rest of the burns...after today I think Ace will be able to take over, you're almost healed."

"I really wouldn't mind you taking over his job!" the Doctor said warmly.

Ace closed the wardrobe and smiled.

"I'm sure I can find ways to make you feel better..."

And Hex laughed and folded the overs up to the Doctor's waist again, and then put the cream next to the bed.

"And on that note, I think I'll go back to the Tardis, get some of my stuff, and then when I'm unpacked I'll go into town and get the shopping. After that I think I'll take a walk along their pier. I'd ask if you wanted to come with me but I think you've got plans a bit more exciting than mine!"

And Ace smiled as she exchanged a glance with the Doctor and she spotted a sparkle in his eyes despite his tiredness.

"Maybe later, Hex...he needs to rest!"

"Oh not you too, Ace!"

"You _do_ need to rest, Professor. But I'll be with you all the time."

He leaned back against a soft pillow as he watched the sunlight glitter on the sea far beyond the window.

"That sounds perfect," he replied, and he closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh, finally able to rest and enjoy peace now the journey was over.

Hex lowered his voice as he noticed the Doctor was resting now.

"Did you want to come to the shops with me?" he offered.

Ace shook her head.

"I'm staying here with the Professor. I feel as if I never want to be away from him again, even for half an hour."

"I can understand that. Well I'm off now, got to get my stuff from the Tardis and unpack, and then I'm going shopping," he replied, "I'll see you later on, Ace."

And then he left the room and Ace sat down on the edge of the bed, watching the Doctor sleep.

He was resting so peacefully now they were back on Earth, and knowing that made her worry ease off a little as she sat beside him, although she still felt she was keeping watch over him, and she knew she was not ready to let him out of her sight, because like the Doctor, she was not over the trauma of the events that had happened, either. They had both been affected in different ways, and she was sure no matter how much time passed, he would never even come close to understanding the depth of the terror she had felt on the day she had feared him lost forever...

* * *

After unpacking, Hex left the house and took the pathway down the the street. He looked towards the pier but then turned away, heading for a sign that pointed in the direction of the town centre.

On the way he took a wander along the promenade, pausing to lean on a rail and look out across a sandy beach and then beyond the bathers and the families having picnics, to a place where the waters grew deep and the sunlight danced upon tiny waves.

It was a warm day in the later half of May according to a newspaper he had glanced through on pausing to go into a news agents, so summer was just beginning, but here enough people were already making the most of the warm weather.

He looked out to sea and thought about a planet far beyond the blue skies and the blackness of space above it – he thought of Kellie and vaguely missed her, but as he watched the people casting lines off the end of the pier in the far distance in the hope of catching a fish, he was reminded of the old saying:

_There were plenty more fish in the sea... _

Not that it brought him much comfort when his heart still ached for Ace, the one person he wanted but couldn't be with, because she was with the Doctor now...

It wasn't like he couldn't live without her. It was more like he couldn't forget what might have been, even though nothing had happened between them except friendship.

Then he thought of the Doctor and smiled as he pictured him feeling better and getting stronger, with Ace beside him as she wrapped her arms around him.

Ace was all he needed now, she would help him to get over this better than any medicine or pain relief ever could... And knowing that made him thankful they were together.

He didn't feel like he had lost out, more like he had wished he had stood a chance with her – but he knew their friendship was not meant to grow into anything else, and that was fine, too – because they were a team, and nothing would ever wreck their friendship...

Then a slender woman with long fair hair walked past and glanced back at him. Hex smiled and so did she, but then she carried on walking.

"_Plenty more fish..."_ he murmured, and then he checked his watch and turned away from the view of the sea, because he had some shopping to be getting on with.

* * *

Much later, when dinner was over and the skies had turned dark, Hex had gone to bed early and Ace had done the same, sliding in bed between cool sheets as she put her arm around her Professor. He had kissed her goodnight and watched as she drifted off into a deep sleep, and then he had waited, to be sure that deep sleep would last.

Then the Doctor had taken hold of her wrist and gently moved her arm away from his body, and then he had got up, put on his dressing gown and grabbed his umbrella, and felt rather pleased the rest was really paying off now – walking was becoming easier.

The stairs were difficult to negotiate in the dark, but he held on to the rail and made his way safely to the bottom, and then went through the kitchen and unlocked the back door.

He stepped outside into the cool evening air and went over to the Tardis, and opened up the door.

The Doctor paused to glance around, just to be sure neither Ace nor Hex had woken and spotted him, and then he went inside and closed the door behind him, determined that if he was going to recover from this ordeal, he would also lay to rest some ghosts of the past, and that could _not _be done by simply walking away.

He was the Doctor, he did _not _walk away from any situation, not when he strongly disagreed with the outcome.

_And with that thought in mind, he opened up a communications channel to Gallifrey..._

* * *

It was gone two in the morning by the time he got back into bed.

Ace stirred and he put his arm around her, but then she sat up and snapped on the light.

"Professor?" she blinked tired eyes as she pushed her hair off her face and looked at him, "Where have you been? I thought I heard you walking up the stairs."

He sat up stiffly, again noticing the pain was decreasing rapidly now and movement was becoming much easier.

As he looked into her eyes he knew he had two choices – he could lie to her and say she had been dreaming, or he could tell her the truth, even though she would _not_ like that truth when she heard it.

But to the Doctor the choice seemed an easy one to make:

_Lie to Ace?_

_Never, not now they had deepened their bond to one of love...he had held back enough from her in the past and now she shared his heart, his life and his bed, to hold back anything else would seem like a betrayal..._

As he looked at her in the soft glow of the bedside lamp he hoped she would understand, even though what he was about to say would not be easy to listen to, and she certainly would not agree with his decision regarding a certain person who had caused them both so much pain...

"You're right, Ace. I've been downstairs. Actually I've been out to the Tardis. I had to make a couple of calls."

She blinked.

"Calls?"

"I informed Gallifrey of the Rani's capture. I also explained that she will be facing execution. And the Time Lords had a brief discussion about it and got back to me and said the people of the planet of Ascion can keep her – they do not want her back even to deal with her as a criminal. They felt as her most recent crimes were committed on Ascion, it is there she should be tried and suitably punished."

Ace stared at him.

"After everything she did to you, after trying to have you put to death, you're trying to _save_ her life?"

She sounded appalled at his decision.

His eyes filled with sadness as he remembered his human lover would not always see his point of view, would not always take his side when her heart told her otherwise – Ace hated the Rani, and had every right to hate her, but she simply did not embrace his belief that capital punishment was wrong...

"Ace, before the war, Ascion was a beautiful planet. It was a peaceful place, a paradise. And then it was torn apart by conflict and the result was, the victors of that conflict carried on with the oppression they had learned from the enemy simply because they were afraid.

In other words, they will never know true peace time again, they will never enjoy freedom in the way of their old world again. And all because they lowered themselves to the standards of their enemy. The Rani wanted me dead. If I want her dead, if I see her executed, doesn't that set me on the same level as her?"

"No!" Ace said firmly, "No Professor, it doesn't! She's evil -"

"And so is killing a person in retaliation for their crimes," he replied, "When is taking a life deliberately, not wilfully committing murder? It doesn't matter how it's dressed up – it's still the ultimate revenge and I don't want to lower myself to her standards."

Ace gave a sigh.

"Professor, I love you, but I think you're wrong about this. She's committed crimes through time and in many different worlds – I bet any one of those planets would have had her executed! Think about what she did to you, _think _about how she wanted you to suffer before she had you killed! That's what she really is, she's evil!"

The Doctor replied calmly after a moments thought.

"_And I'm not,"_ he said,_ "That's why I have no wish to take her life, Ace."_

Ace frowned.

"You sound as if you almost..._care_ about her?"

The Doctor briefly smiled as he shook his head.

"I did once, many many years ago on Gallifrey. She was a beautiful young Time Lady with high ambitions – too high - her experiments caused much trouble. And she had ambition to be the wife of the Master. As if the Master would have taken a wife! He was far too busy with his own schemes and plans, but all the same, she got pregnant by him and he rejected her, so she decided to drive in the knife and give it a twist by saying the baby was mine. And I believed her, and she terminated it."

Her eyes grew wider as she listened.

"Seriously? She did that? Oh, that's well sick!"

"That's what the Rani was like, Ace. She used everyone around her and cast them off when they had served their purpose. To this day the Master does not know she terminated his child."

"You never thought to tell him?"

"Ace, I'm not about to open up an old wound like that! It was none of my business anyway!"

She looked at him thoughtfully.

"So did you have a reason to think the baby might have been yours? Did you sleep with her?"

"Maybe..."

"_Maybe?"_ she exclaimed.

"Okay, I _did_ sleep with her...just the once. But the dates didn't add up for that child to be mine, not when thought about it. By the time I'd confronted her, it was all over with anyway."

"Did you love her?"

Surprise registered in the Doctor's eyes as he looked at Ace, sitting in bed next to him bathed in the warm glow of the bedside lamp. She looked so beautiful – and so close to becoming angry now the past was being raked over like this...

"No!" he insisted, "I was fond of her, I liked her, she was pretty -"  
"This is the Rani we're talking about? The same evil cow who wanted you dead?"

"This was long before she embraced evil!" he told her, "We were all in our youth back then – me, the Master, the Rani...it was centuries, lifetimes ago! I'm only explaining this so you understand. She's always been cold and scheming. But I would never condone a sentence of death imposed on any one, no matter what they did. Sometimes when battling evil, death is inevitable. But sometimes, it can be avoided. And a peaceful, bloodless outcome is always preferable to violence and slaughter."

Ace took in a slow breath as she thought on all he had said.

"I get the horrible feeling there's more to this story."

And she met his gaze and saw a flicker of guilt.

"Oh no, what have you done Professor?"

"I contacted the planet of Ascion, I gave a statement detailing her treatment of me and the orders she gave to others to torture me. And I also said that I do _not_ wish to see her executed, and in light of the fact that the planet is changing many of its formerly oppressive policies, I have requested as a Time Lord - with full endorsement from Gallifrey - that the death penalty is outlawed on Ascion. The Earth authorities are in agreement because they are keen to see the place make a sharp turn around. So the Rani will not be executed. Instead she will be held indefinitely in the maximum security wing at the former Shadowgate camp, which is now being turned into a regular maximum security prison for the planet's most dangerous criminals. She's going to be sentenced to life imprisonment when her trial comes up."

Ace was staring at him.

"It's for the best!" he insisted, "The violence has to end somewhere, better it ends now than later!"

"But she almost killed you!"

"And she will never be free again."

Ace blinked away tears.

"And what about you, Professor? Will you ever be free of the memories?"

Her question had cut deeper than he cared to show.

"Eventually," he said, "As time passes and we get on with life."

"_And what about my scars?"_ she demanded.

"Ace, keep your voice down, it's the middle of the night, we don't want to wake Hex -"

"He won't get this either!" she snapped, "How, _how_ can you forgive her and spare her life like that? She's evil, she will never change and she's not even sorry for the things she's done! And you worked for hours, in the middle of the might, behind my back to make sure she got to keep her life after she ripped ours to shreds?"

The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Ours? Ace, I was the one who went through the torture!"

Ace blinked away tears.

"And I went through a different kind of suffering, " she reminded him, "I was left wondering if I'd ever see you again, and when I did, you'd been battered and tortured and you were being sent to the death block! I had to walk away from you thinking I might never see you again!"

The Doctor put his arms around her and held her tightly as she sobbed against his shoulder.

"But you did, and we're both still here and everything is all right now. I told her, I told the Rani when she captured me that she wouldn't win. And she didn't, she lost badly and now she is incarcerated forever. That, to me, says everything is going to be just fine now."

Ace pulled back from his embrace and looked at him tearfully.

"We both suffered in different ways. I don't know if I can ever forget what we went through. I'm scared to let you out of my sight, I only feel safe when you're next to me and I know I'm with you and no harm can come to you!"

The look in his eyes softened.

"I feel the same way about you – but only because I love you. I want to be with you all the time because you're right inside my heart. And I fear losing you too – but again, only because I love you! _And that's normal. Or maybe not. Maybe I'm just a very insecure Time Lord..._"

He ran his fingers though her hair and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Lay down with me, Ace."

She turned out the light and lay beside him as he held her close, she rested her head against his chest and listened to the sound of his twin hearts beating in unison.

"We just need time to get over what's happened," he said gently, "And then you'll understand why I spared her life. You'll get it, you'll see my reasons make sense."

"_Maybe,"_ Ace whispered as she clung to him and closed her eyes, but as she lay in his arms she silently wondered if she would ever understand why he had made the decision to spare the life of the woman who had caused him such pain, and shattered her feeling of safety forever. She wanted to believe he was right, to see his point of view, but she was not sure, after all they had been through, that she ever could...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the seagulls flew with a white blur of fluttering wings in a sky of deep blue, Hex sat in the shelter on the pier and looked out to sea, watching distant ships as they passed by.

It was too early for the pub and he wasn't in the mood for beer anyway. And the sights sounds of the arcades and the rides had been cheering at first, but he had been here for a week now and he was becoming bored of the slot machines and the amusements.

But the sea was another matter – he could sit and look at the water for hours, it brought a sense of peace with it, along with the fresh salt air that always woke him up and kept him alert no matter how quiet the day seemed, or how each day had started to slide into a repeat of the one before.

_He had spent much time out of the house._

The reason he had made a habit of going out every day was because the atmosphere was tense – he had been shocked when he had found out about the Doctor's decision regarding the Rani, but Ace had been upset to the point that it was noticeable, in the way she spoke little and often avoided conversation with the Doctor.

Hex had checked him over and found he was more or less healed now, the burns were healing well and the bruises were fading. The Doctor was still taking the painkillers, but only because he had advised him to take them . He was able to walk easily and his back was giving him no problems now.

But he guessed the Doctor had given himself a much worse long term problem by revealing the truth to Ace. The ordeal he had suffered had affected her deeply, and the Doctor had dealt with the matter and was trying to move on – but he had not considered how Ace felt about his decision to spare the Rani's life.

Hex was not surprised, he knew the Doctor hated violence and slaughter and always preferred to end a bad situation peacefully where it was possible to do so, but at the same time, he knew what Ace had been through, because while the Doctor had been locked up, he had been there for her, supported her through all her distress and fears for the one she loved.

The Doctor had missed that, and he wasn't sure if he had given much thought to it, but Hex had made his decision on the matter:

_He was keeping out of it._

_This was their business, and only the Doctor and Ace could sort it out together..._

And with that thought in mind, Hex settled back comfortably in his seat and watched as ships passed by on the horizon. He saw two far off boats that looked as if they were about to collide, but of course they glided past each other, and he smiled, feeling like a little kid as he resisted the urge to jump up and lean over the rail and point, yelling, _Two ships colliding! _

Then he briefly thought of Ace and the Doctor again and hoped that eventually, if they had enough time alone, they would be able to talk and clear the air. And he hoped they did it soon, because he wanted the Doctor and Ace to be like they used to be – close, and now it mattered even more because of all they had been through – _and_ for the sake of the hopes and dreams they had shared before his ordeal on a far away planet had torn their plans apart...

* * *

Ace and the Doctor had woken late that morning.

The Doctor had got up and made breakfast and then woken Ace with a gentle kiss, and she had forced a brief smile and after putting on a thin silken robe, had joined him on the balcony.

But they had said little during breakfast, despite his efforts to make conversation.

As he set his plate aside he cast a glance at the sea view.

"All I thought about when I was incarcerated was being close to you," he said quietly as his gaze reflected the calm sea, "All I wanted to do was shut off from the situation and picture myself with you, away from there, in a different time and place with no pain."

The morning breeze shifted soft strands of hair from her face as she looked across the table at him.

"I know that, you told me."

Then anger flashed in his eyes, and it was anger he was struggling to contain as he tried to handle the frustration that was difficult to control as Ace looked at him with such resentment in her eyes.

"My thoughts," he said, "Were _not_ on plotting revenge against my captor! I was not thinking about overpowering her and beating her or stringing her up for what she did to me!"

Ace stared at him, surprised at his sudden outburst.

"Of course you wouldn't! It's all clear now – she was your ex lover. I know why you didn't want to kill her.. too many memories.."

And the Doctor looked at her in disbelief.

"_Memories?_ Ace, she was a poisonous woman right from the start, ever since I first knew her! I was _never_ in love with her, love had nothing to do with any decision I ever made regarding the Rani! _Please_ think outside of the human earth-based-box and understand I'm centuries old, I've had many lifetimes and many loves – but she was _not _one of those loves!"

Confusion clouded her eyes.

"So you let her live purely because -"

"_Because I had it in my power to prevent her death, yes!"_

Ace still felt confused.

"But why?" she demanded, "_Why_ do that, after what she did to you?"

The Doctor reached across the table and took hold of both her hands, his grip was firm and by the look in his eyes he had no intention of letting go until she did see his point of view...

"_Because I'm better than her. Because it's easier to hate than it is to forgive, because I like to take the difficult choice over the easy one every single time, because two wrongs do not make a right, because I'm the Doctor and I lose if I embrace evil – it's the one thing I've always fought against! Do you understand now, Ace? I don't care about the Rani; But I do care about my own choices and the consequences of those choices, for the sake of my own standards and moral beliefs. The day I lower myself to mirror the actions of evil, is the day I lose myself!"_

Passion burned in his eyes, it was a passion for all he believed in and in that moment it seemed as if the fires of time were burning in his eyes.

And in that moment, Ace finally understood.

"_You can only win if you don't allow yourself to hate."_

He smiled as his eyes shone with warmth.

"Of course! We both have to let go of this, Ace – otherwise the pain will linger like a scar that never heals. I have many lifetimes ahead of me and I while I hope there's room to learn along the way, I have no intention of carrying unnecessary baggage – and neither should you! Remember, you have one lifetime – all the more reason not to hold on to old hurts. You humans live for such a short time, it's better to fill it with the positive instead of the negative, don't you think?"

And she started to smile, silently feeling immensely proud to know the man she loved possessed such strength of mind that he could let go of all the pain and the anger and stay true to his own beliefs.

Then the Doctor got up from the table, turning back to the bedroom.

"Come on," he said, "No more of this thinking about the past. Let's think about the future now."

And as she got up from the table too and went over to the doorway that led to the bedroom, she smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I've been so distant. I didn't mean to be, I just didn't know what to say about everything. But I understand now..."

He held out his hand.

"Come back to bed," he said softly, "I've missed you."

And she took his hand and he led her inside.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Hex had taken another walk along the pier, after a stroll along the beach and several hours doing nothing as he took a look around the shops that lined the promenade.

Now he was leaning on the railing and looking out to sea, watching distant ships and listening to the sounds of the lively amusement arcade.

This place could be boring day after day through the summer, but at the same time, the Doctor had been right – it _was_ peaceful, in the sense that no alien trouble lurked here beneath the surface, ready to rise up and cause mayhem...

As he watched the sunlight dance on the water, he wondered how the Doctor and Ace were getting on.

And then he heard laughter and turned to see the Doctor and Ace hurrying along the pier. Ace said something to the Doctor and he stopped, lifted her off her feet and kissed her as she laughed and then he set her down again, and turned to see him standing by the rail and said something to Ace again, indicating to Hex with his umbrella.

They walked towards him hand in hand.

Hex smiled:

_It was obvious their troubles were now resolved..._

As they walked up to him, Ace smiled as she looked at the Doctor.

"I like it here," she said, "Maybe we should stay for the rest of the summer."

And the Doctor smiled too, his thoughts shifting back to the way they had spent the past few hours, warm and close beneath damp sheets as they made love like the world outside the bedroom didn't even exist any more... They had certainly made up for their lack of closeness over the past few days, he had kissed every inch of her, tasted her, taken her in every way he could, and only exhaustion had prevented them from staying in bed all day long, just to be together, their bodies locked together as they made up for lost time...

"Yes, perhaps we should," the Doctor replied, "I rather like it here too, Ace."

"I think its good for both of us, Professor," she said, and as she kissed him again, Hex noticed her face was definitely flushed, and so was the Doctor's, a sure sign they had - _no_, he _didn't_ want to think about what they had been up to, not because he was jealous, simply because it was none of his business...

"What about you, Hex?" the Doctor asked, "Would you like to stay for the rest of the summer?"

He smiled.

"I don't see why not – but I'll give you two plenty of space... "

"You don't have to do that!" the Doctor told him, "We've worked it all out now...everything is going to be just fine."

And Ace smiled, and her eyes shone with love.

"Of course it is," she said softly.

"I was just about to go for some chips," Hex said, "There's a cafe up here near the end of the pier. Do you want to come with me?"

Ace was still holding on to the Doctor's hand.

"Sounds like a good idea," she agreed, and they began to walk along together as the sea breeze blew gently carrying the cries of gulls and the smell of salt.

As they made their way along the pier, Hex glanced at the Doctor.

"You look like you've got over it now," he told him, "You've healed fast. I'm surprised about that!"

The Doctor glanced to Ace, then back at Hex, and he looked at him knowingly.

_"All wounds heal eventually,"_ he said, _"And some leave scars, but it's how we handle them, that's what matters most – and mine are gone now."_

"Mine too," Ace added, and the Doctor turned to Ace and gave her a kiss, their gaze locked for a moment but nothing more was said as a look of love passed between them, and then they carried on walking along the pier, heading for a cafe where chips and afternoon tea awaited them.

End.


End file.
